


Bitten

by spn_katie



Category: CW Network RPF, SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Jared, Based on Tv Show Bitten, M/M, Multi, Older Jared, Part Werewolf Jensen, Possessive!Jared, Rough Biker Jared, Werewolf Jared, Witch Jensen, Younger Jensen, bottom!Jensen, i'll add more tags as i go along, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_katie/pseuds/spn_katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he was young Jensen always knew he was different. All he had to do was think really hard and things would suddenly go his way. For the longest time Jared Padalecki was a lone wolf, a brash uncaring Alpha, someone who stayed mostly to himself, moving from state to state but eventually, with the help of an old friend, Jared settled down into Jeffrey Dean Morgan's pack. Things were starting to look up for him but then he met Jensen, and everything changed. Things happened... Jared made mistakes and instead of facing them head on and trying to fix them together, Jensen ran away from him and everyone else instead. But what happens when enemies from the past push their way into the present? What happens when the pack tries to pull Jensen back in for help? Will Jensen leave behind his newly found life in Toronto, Canada to be with the very people who changed his existence in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Tv Show Bitten, except it has my own twist on it as well. I hope you readers enjoy it!

 

“Ahhhh damn, harder Tom come'on!” Jensen moaned into his boyfriend’s neck, accepting the sexual fate that he’s been dealt.

Tom continued to pound into him, his hip’s thrusting into Jensen with a force that was to be reckoned with. There was one aspect in their relationship that he could never deny and that was that Tom is a fantastic lover. The man always knew how to hit the sweet spot inside him that drove him crazy.

“You know you like it!” The man then slapped his ass harder than necessary.

Jensen could already feel the welt swelling. “Yessss fuck ‘sssooo good.”

Making love to Tom was fantastic until Jensen felt that all too familiar ache deep within the set of his bones. The ache always started out as something minuscule, kind of like when someone sits to long they need to stand up and stretch and all their bones crack with the release from the pent up tension. Except in Jensen’s case, after that moment, nothing but pain comes.

‘ _No not right now, please not right now._ ’ Jensen pleaded to whatever higher being might be listening.

When Jensen felt another tug on his insides he let out a moan in pain. Tom, completely unaware of the situation, took that as a sign to keep thrusting harder. He did his best to hold back his painful groans, fighting the inner beast within him until it started to become too much.

He needed to get out of the apartment and fast.

“S--stop... Stop.” Jensen pinched his eyes closed, trying his best to ignore the growing aches in his bones.

“Was I too rough baby?”

Jensen could sense the worriedness in Tom’s loving voice. “No no, you were fine I liked it.” He reassured his boyfriend as he stood up from the comfortable king sized bed; Tom’s cock awkwardly pulling out of his ass by default. “I just remember that I have to get a few night shots.”

Tom took the condom off his penis and threw it in the trashcan near the night table next to the bed. “Are you sure you should be out this late? It’s two o’clock in the morning, nothing good ever happens at this hour.”

He couldn’t help but smile to himself, despite the raging pain he was still feeling in the deep pits of his bones, Tom’s always looking out for him. “Right now’s the perfect hour to get some shot’s. Richard said he needed some photographs for his gallery launch tomorrow and I can’t miss this opportunity.”

A part of Jensen felt bad for lying, but in truth it wasn’t all a lie. Jensen really did need some night shots. Being a full time photographer consists of getting shot’s in places and times when people would least expect it. That’s how one conjures up some of the best art pieces in existence. But the thing is, Richard already has Jensen’s showing pieces at the gallery already. He just needs an excuse to leave the condo now before Jensen hurts Tom on accident.

That’s the downside in dating a human, you can never let them know what you are.

Jensen quickly tugged on his underwear, levi-pants, T-shirt and was putting on his sneakers when Tom spoke again. “Promise me you’ll be safe out there, I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“Don’t worry T-.” Jensen stopped mid-sentence, the pain inside his stomach was beginning to feel like torture.

Tom got up from the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jensen held his head up, the universal motion for ‘Stop, don’t come to close’. It may seem rude but he doesn’t want to risk hurting the one man who’s made him feel normal for a change. “I think I might be getting sick.”

“Then the last thing you should be doing is going outside right now.” Tom stood planted in the same spot he was when Jensen signaled him stop, but he could tell his boyfriend wanted to come closer; to comfort him.

Jensen shook his head, standing up. “I need these shot’s Tom, I can’t miss them. Richard would have my ass, plus I’ve got bills to pay.”

“If it’s about the money-”

“I don’t need you to take care of me Tommy.” Jensen rushed out, not realizing his words came off clipped. He just wants to be outside, his body yearning to be out closer to the moon. When Jensen looked at Tom’s hurt face, he elaborated further, attempting to fix Tom’s sullenness. “You know I care about you, but you also know I want to be my own person. I wanna be self-sufficient.”

Tom took a step closer. “I know-”

“I’ve gotta go babe.” Jensen stepped in for a quick kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, but this is important to me. I’ll be back tomorrow morning with breakfast.”

“From McDonalds?” Tom questioned, a small smile on his face.

“Yes, from McDonalds.” Jensen sent a charming smile his boyfriend’s way before he practically jetted out of the man’s lavish penthouse.

The minute he got into the elevator he was greeted by a woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

“Hello.” She greeted, her teeth shinning in a brilliant smile.

Jensen moaned in pain. “H-Hi.”

He grabbed onto the steel railing for support, the pain now becoming unbearable. It was hard enough pushing down his inner wolf back at the penthouse, but now his bodies had enough.

It needs to _feed._

“Are you okay?” The woman stepped closer to him, attempting to be comforting.

“Stop! Please, I’m sick!” He did his best not to sound rude, but he’s sure just like back in the penthouse with Tom, he sounds just as clipped as before.

“O-okay you should go to the hospital or something man, you’re like sweating something serious.” The woman spoke as if she were a teenager, emphasizing her words like a California valley girl.

Jensen gritted his teeth fiercely, still squeezing on the steel railing inside the elevator. “That’s exactly where I’m going.”

The woman didn’t say anything else, it’s most likely she got the hint that he wasn’t in the mood for any type of conversation. Normally Jensen is one of the nicest people around, but not like this, not right now. Not when the hunger is tearing through his body to the point of catastrophic pain. Once the elevator stopped and dinged, the doors opening to signify that they’ve reach the main floor. Jensen jetted out the confined space before the lady that was previously next to him even took another breath. '

Once outside Jensen sniffed the air and could smell a million different scents, it’s been over four years since this _change_ and he’s still not used to his heightened senses.

Turning to his right Jensen headed in the direction of the woods, which is always the safest place to hunt.

“Watch it bro!” A homeless man he bumped into scolded him when their shoulders accidently collided. Jensen turned to apologize when old man cowered back in what seemed to be fear. “W-w-what’s wrong with your eyes man?”

Jensen immediately looked into his reflection of the gigantic office building behind the homeless guy through the giant windows and noticed his eyes were glowing yellow and that he was panting heavily, resembling someone who’s just been in a fight.

“Sorry.” He replied to the nameless man before jogging away, crossing the heavily trafficked streets of Toronto, Canada without a single care of getting hit by a car. That was the last thing on his mind right now. As he kept running down the streets and through back alleyways, Jensen sniffed the air once again and could immediately tell it was going to snow within a few short hours.

It took about another two minutes before he reached Red State park, which has a hiking trail that runs ten miles long. The Red State hiking trail is the safest place to go hunting, especially at this time of night. It’s extremely rare that anyone hikes or goes for their morning runs at this hour. The minute Jensen was in the seclusion of the forest, he gave into the pain.

He needs to  _drink_ , his body needs blood.

Using his hypersensitive hearing, Jensen listened for any type of odd movement in the forest, listening for any animal sounds. To his left, when the bushes rattled, Jensen didn’t waste a moment before he ran at full speed, faster than humanly possible, grabbed the lurking bunny by its tail before it could run. The poor animal squirmed, screeching and crying as if it could sense that something wasn’t right about him, like there was something predatory about him.

And the rabbit was right...

Unable to control the hunger any longer Jensen opened his jaw, thick fangs extending from his four canine teeth on both the top and bottom of his mouth like something from an obscene vampire movie. Jensen immediately felt calm the moment his teeth pierced the fur of the squirming animal, the tingy semi sweet blood touching his tongue only to be swallowed into his body, the ache in his bones slowly starting to disappear.

The second the rabbit was dry Jensen tossed the dead animal over the bush and laid down on the dirty ground, to be damned with his clothes. He felt high, like he always does after a feeding. It wasn't long before his mind was tired of resting and began to think about all the changes that have occurred over the course of time throughout his life.

 

 

 

Since he was young Jensen always knew he was _different_. All he had to do was _think_ really hard and things would go his way. Like back when he was only five years old and it rained at his birthday party, the one his mother and father threw and specially decorated Batman themed for him in the backyard of their house. Jensen had just cried and cried, his mother trying to calm him down, and eventually he screamed with anger ‘I wish it’d stop raining!’. 

When the rain immediately stopped, and the clouds started to open up, the sunshine shinning brighter than before. That was the day his mother looked at him with worry in her eyes, like there was something wrong with him. But she kept her mouth shut and didn’t say a word.

Another instance similar to that didn’t happen until Jensen was seven years old and was eating dinner with his family in the dining room. His Father, Mother, Mackenzie, and Josh were all sitting at the table chatting among one another about their day. Jensen asked for his older brother Josh to pass him the salt for his potatoes and Josh, being the asshole that he is told Jensen to get up and get it himself. Jensen had whined, complaining that it was all the way across the table and he couldn’t reach it. He looked over at his mother and father pleading for them to help him somehow, maybe make Josh stop torturing him, but they didn’t say a word in his defense. Frustrated, Jensen had reached his hand across the table and needless to say everyone was shocked, including him, when the salt container flew into his hand.

A week later Jensen’s parents sent him to a Christian boarding school called Saints Of Love.

At the time he didn’t understand why he was being sent away, or why his family looked at him with fear in their eyes every time he walked near them or tried to hug them to show affection. He used to get hugs everyday whenever he wanted them from his mother and father before that _incident_ happened. He can still remember standing outside his parents bedroom door one night, before he left, while they whispered things about 'demons' and 'possession', his mother crying saying he wasn't normal... 

Tricking him on the day he was supposed to leave for the boarding school, Jensen’s mother lied to him and told him that she sent Josh there too when he was seven and that everything would be fine and he’d come back within a few months. Jensen had thrown a tantrum, crying that he didn’t want to leave because he’d miss them too much. And ‘who cares’ if Josh went to this stupid school. Somehow Donna, his mother, had gotten him to calm down on the eight hour drive to the Christian school. His family has always been religious, but even he couldn’t understand the purpose of sending someone to a boarding school about religion. Especially since he went to church every day with his family. At seven years old Jensen could re-count and re-state words from Bible verses that your local Pastors couldn’t even remember, Jensen had always been interested in religion for some odd reason.

But just because he liked religion didn’t mean he wanted to be sent away from his family to an all Christian school.

Over the course of the years all the way up until his eighteenth birthday, Jensen had tried countless times to reach his family members, but his calls always went to straight to voicemail. Back when he first arrived at Saints For Love at seven years old, he was distraught. Jensen couldn’t stop himself from crying, because even he could connect the dots at that age that his family didn’t want him anymore, that they wanted to get rid of him for some ‘reason’.

Doing what most young kids his age at the time would do, Jensen began to become anti-social, withdrawing within himself. He didn’t have any friends up until he was seventeen years old. This kid named Brian Stanly ripped Jensen from his shell and basically forced their friendship to happen, not that he really minded that in the long run because it was nice to have someone to talk to after all that time of being alone.

On Jensen’s eighteenth birthday he decided to get clever, he used Brian’s cellphone that his friend somehow snuck in on school premises and called his parents from a blocked number. Jensen was a bit surprised when his little sister Mackenzie answered, except she wasn’t so ‘little’ anymore, she was a teenager at the time just like he was.

Needless to say the conversation didn’t go over to well, but it was still nice to hear her voice for the whole five minutes that they talked, it had been _years_...

Mackenzie had refused to put mom or dad on the phone, coming up with some sort of excuse that they were busy. Jensen had sighed, giving up, what did he need them for anyway? They shipped him off to an isolated Christian school in the middle of nowhere, it’s obvious they didn’t love him to begin with. But it still hurt nonetheless to get rejected once again.

Ever since he was younger Jensen’s parents, back when they were what one would call loving, have always made it known that he was adopted. Their reason for telling him this when he was younger was most likely because they didn’t want him to find out some other way when he got older and grow to resent them. But it’s not as if it matters anymore because they shipped him off and wanted nothing to do with him since after what happened at the dinner table that night.

In hindsight that's probably why Jensen is so 'different', maybe his birth parents were like him? 

It took a long time and countless sleepless nights for Jensen to come to the conclusion that maybe he wasn’t normal. After being shipped away off to Saints For Love, nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. He keep expecting for something strange to happen, but nothing did, until he was thirteen years old. Everything was confirmed one night, the night that Jensen had a terrible nightmare about standing in a burning empty room with strangers, except everyone was burning but him... He woke up in the middle of the night with his body levitating several feet off the bed, stiff as a board. He panicked and somehow, for some reason, his body fell back onto the bed with a loud thud. Jensen remembers being scared out of his mind and drenched in sweat, the air smelling of a distinct sulfur.

For the next few weeks after the body levitating incident Jensen didn’t even bother thinking about what happened, doing his best to ignore what he very well might actually be. Eventually though, curiosity killed the cat and Jensen started practicing little things like moving objects in his dorm room at night after everyone was sound asleep. One of the perks of living at that boarding school was that he had his own bedroom, so no one else saw the freaky things he was able to do.

It took time, years really, but Jensen started to get the hang of things. Like lifting even heavier objects and throwing them across the room by the flick of his wrist. Whenever Jensen would try to use his powers to much, he’d always bleed from his nose like using this ‘magic’ was draining his energy. When the bleeding would start that’s when Jensen knew he’d pushed his limit for the day.

One time Jensen got bold and tried to control the weather like he did when he was younger and it rained at his birthday party, but the second time around it didn’t even remotely work. Jensen began to doubt himself, wondering if that event even happened or if he’s remembering everything wrong.

But deep down he knew the truth...

The minute Jensen completed 12th grade and graduated from Saints For Love, he left everyone and everything behind in Texas and moved to Syracuse, New York. Jensen’s still not sure what pulled him to the state but he just knew that’s where he needed to be. It’s not like he had anyone in Texas who cared about him anyway, expect for Brian. But his friend decided that once he graduated he was moving back to California to be with his family.

Jensen can’t blame him, he’d do the same thing if his own family were speaking to him.

The difference between Brian and Jensen though is that Brian’s family shipped him off to Saints For Love Christian boarding school because he was gay and they thought it’d ‘cure’ him. Jensen’s parents shipped him off because they knew something wasn’t ‘right’ with him. For the longest time Jensen knows Brian hated himself for being what he was and maybe if Jensen had been honest with his friend and told Brian that he was gay too, things would’ve changed. Maybe Brian wouldn’t be lying to himself, pretending to be the ‘straight’ man that his family wants him to be. Maybe Brian wouldn’t be living a lie or hate himself. But back then, Jensen was too scared to admit he was gay even to himself. He had too many other things going on, like figuring out _what_ the fuck he was to be worried about his sexuality.

Within his first year in New York, attending Syracuse University, everything started to fall into place. Jensen made friends, was being invited to parties, all around he was having the time of his life. Doing things he was never able to do back in Texas. Attending his second year of college in New York, at just nineteen years old, is also how and when Jensen started and met his previous relationship with a roughed up, tattooed, overly cocky, twenty nine year old biker named Jared Padalecki, at a crusty old bar his friend Casey at the time convinced him to go to.

From then on, after meeting Jared, after he was _bitten_ , everything changed.

And here Jensen is now several years later, away from New York, away from Jared and the rest of the pack, in Toronto Canada with a new life, a new boyfriend, and still his past manages to haunt him.

Not only is Jensen a _witch_ , he’s part werewolf too...

Within the next couple of hours Jensen's high began to wear off and he knew needed to get up off the ground before someone saw him and called the police. Standing up, Jensen tried his best to brush the dirt of his clothing but it was useless, he never should've laid in the dirt anyway. But when he's in that frame of mind, when he's that _hungry_ , he doesn't think clearly, no werewolf thinks clearly. Jensen looked up at the sky and knew he had at least another twenty minutes before dawn, he needed to get back to his small studio apartment, get out of these clothes, take a shower, and be back at Tom's apartment with breakfast like he promised before his boyfriend woke up.

Jensen may be different, he might not be 'human' in every since of the word, but he'll be damned if he won't attempt his best shot at having a normal life, regardless of his circumstances.


	2. Text

 

“I’m so so so so happy for you, oh my God I could literally squeal! ” Katie clenched her fists in excitement; her voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Jensen smiled slightly, a grin threatening to break out. “I’m pretty sure you’re squealing right now.”

Katie slapped his arm in a loving gesture. “Oh shut it! Come’on you can’t tell me you aren’t excited for your first official gallery launch today!?”

“Okay.” Jensen admitted. “Maybe I’m a little excited, but I’m kinda a little bit nervous too...”

“What’s there to be nervous about Jensen? You’re a great photographer! You take some of the most artistic photos that I’ve ever seen.”

He couldn’t help but pick at his muffin awkwardly at his friends praise. “Mmmm maybe, but what if my photo’s don’t sell? That’d be so embarrassing, I’d probably never work again a day in my life. Richard would hate me for life.”

Katie rolled her eyes dramatically. “Now you’re just being ridiculous, I still can't understand why you have such little faith in yourself. You’re talented Jensen, there’s no doubting that.”

In examining her face Jensen could tell his friend was being sincere. “What would I do without you oh wise one?”

“Probably wither up and die.” Katie snorted, tilting her head back; a stray piece of shoulder length blonde hair covering her left eye. “I’m gonna go get a refill, want me to get you another one?”

It took a moment for it to register in his mind that Katie was talking about a refill for his coffee. “Uhhh no, no I’m fine thanks though.”

“Suit yourself, this scolding hot liquid is amazing!” Katie winked and stood up, quickly making her way to the back of the line at the cash register.

Watching his best friend stand there in the line, tapping her foot impatiently brought Jensen back to the day he first met her. He had just hopped in his car and left Syracuse, New York to get away from Jared and the pack and headed to Toronto, Canada. Once he arrived in Toronto, Jensen had no idea what he was doing, how he was going to make money, or where he was going to live when it eventually clicked. He always concentrated much better when sipping on a fresh pot of pitch black Starbucks coffee, it’s a tad bit ridiculous but true.

So Jensen took his heavy duffel bag, went to Starbucks, bought a large coffee, then sat at one of the many tables, pulled out his laptop, connected to the Wifi and started to browse for cheap bachelor and studio apartments. Within an hour of sitting there a loud mouth blonde girl had walked through the door, talking animatedly on her cell phone while wavering her hands around in obnoxious gestures. Jensen remembers everyone sending her dirty looks, frustrated because they were trying to concentrate on whatever it was they were doing on their laptops.

But the girl didn’t care, _Katie_ didn’t care.

Out of all the seats in the shop, after his soon to be friend bought her coffee, she chose to sit at the table right next to him. Jensen had noticed she kept sneaking glances at him over the novel she was pretending to read, but had never actually said anything until he straight up asked her if he could help her with something. Ignoring his question Katie had introduced herself and asked him his name and as lame as it sounds, their friendship blossomed from there.

Katie is responsible for many things, such as helping him find somewhere cheap to live, even giving him a small loan until he could kick off his Photography and find someone willing to sell his photos. There’s no doubt that Katie is the type of friend that most people dream of having, the ones that have your back no matter what.

The funny thing is, she’s also the reason why he’s dating Tom.

Jensen’s mistake was admitting to Katie a few months after their newly formed friendship that the whole reason why he left Syracuse in the first place was to get away from an ex. After that confession his friend felt like it was her opportune duty to help him find another man. With tons of pressuring from Katie’s side, Jensen finally let her set him up on a blind date. Needless to say when Jensen was sitting across from Tom at the table booth he was a bit shell-shocked. He wasn’t expecting the man to look so movie star-ish, not that he complained at the time.

The first few dates after that went off without a hitch and Jensen actually came to the conclusion that he liked spending time with Tom. He was also very surprised when Tom admitted that Katie was actually his sister... The first thought that went raced through Jensen’s mind was ‘ _What? Katie set me up with her own brother_?’ he honestly couldn’t believe it. Did his friend really think he was that desperate to find some type of companionship? Or did Katie think that he and Tom would make a good match?

Jensen was also a bit confused because Tom’s last name is Welling, and Katie’s last name is Cassidy. However, after explaining his past into detail. Tom explained that he and Katie have two different fathers, which made a lot of sense. Especially since the two of them acted like completely different people. If someone had asked him randomly if Tom and Katie were brother and sister, and Jensen didn’t personally know either of them, he would’ve said no, because they’re nothing alike.

 

 

“Hey!” Katie snapped her long fingers in front of his face. “Snap out of it, I bought you some more coffee anyway even though you pretended you didn’t want anymore.”

That caught Jensen’s attention immediately, ripping his thoughts from memory lane. “Oooo thank you, you know me so well.”

“Don’t I?” Katie smirked. “Alright, sooooo let’s get started on this essay.”

Jensen sighed tiredly, all in all it’s his fault for agreeing to help Katie with her Psychology assignment. Then again what are friends for? “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

                                                                                  **( _Five Hours Later_ )**

 

 

Jensen looked around Richard Speight’s exquisite Art Gallery, examining some of his own photos mounted on the walls in their very own professional black wood frames.

When he felt a hand touch his shoulder he jumped. Normally he can always sense someone coming up from behind him, courtesy of his new werewolf abilities. But this time he wasn’t paying attention, his mind drifting off to other places. “All of your work's are fantastic, I’ve already sold two of your portraits. It seems like the Toronto folks are loving the contemporary style that you’ve brought to the table.”

“Seriously?” Jensen was baffled. “You’ve sold two already?”

“Yes seriously! Congratulations bud.” Richard patted his shoulder a bit on the rough side, his smile wide and genuine. “You’ve got a talent for photography, a very special eye I might add. I’ll definitely be working with you again, we’ll be in touch.”

Jensen watched as the older man walked away from him, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he already sold two of his photography portraits. Taking pictures of things as a young child always fascinated Jensen. It wasn’t until he was older that he realized that he wanted to become a professional photographer for a living. The love for photography all started out back when he was still at the Saints For Love Christian School, Jensen began by drawing things that came to his mind.

It always felt good to actually get something down on paper.

Within a few years of practicing his skill Jensen mastered his ability at drawing, which he then quickly turned his focus into teaching himself how to paint. After he mastered both, which took longer than he originally thought it would, that’s when he decided that he was tired of drawing the beautiful scenery images from his mind. He wanted to actually _take_ the still-photos as they were in the natural order of time. Jensen saved up the very little money he made from working in the cafeteria at the school during lunch time and bought himself a digital camera when the school would go on ‘education trips’. These so called ‘trips’ mostly involved going out into the real world and visiting managements that had to do with religion.

Not that Jensen could complain really, religion is always something that’s made him wonder...

Especially now that he knows _what_ he is and what’s actually out there lurking in the middle of the night when everyone else is sound asleep, without a worry in the world. If there are ‘creatures’ walking this Earth than something had to have created them right? Which means maybe there is a God? Jensen will most likely never get the answers to his questions, but they always keep him entertained when asking himself the very wonders of the world. His mind coming up with different scenarios and possibilities that are more far-fetched than anything else, most likely having no basis in reality.

“This photo contains the most beautiful symmetry I’ve ever seen.” A short man stood next to him, his British accent laced heavily within his voice.

“Oh-um, thank you I appreciate it.” Jensen replied, not even realizing he subconsciously moved to stand in front of his favorite portrait.

“May I ask you a question?” The man paused looking him dead in the eye and before Jensen could even respond with a nod the man continued on anyway. “What was your inspiration for this photo? What were you personally going through?”

They both turned their gazes to portrait at the same time.

 

 

Jensen took a deep shaky breath, nervous to talk in front of this man for some odd reason. “Have you ever felt like the world around you was black? But you knew deep inside of yourself that you had your very own light to offer? That even though the world around you isn't positive, you try and specifically remind yourself that you can get through the day because you control your own happiness?”

“Yes.” The man nodded seriously, still looking at the picture intently.

“That’s how I felt when taking this photo.” Jensen looked at what he would call his master piece, remembering how difficult it was to get the right angle and how frustrated the hand-model was getting at attempting to keep his own hands still. “The man’s hands are in black and grey because it signifies the dark. While the crayons that he’s holding signify the light, the many different color’s within someone. I was going through a dark period at the time this picture was taken and even though I knew things were rough, somehow I knew I’d make it through...”

The stubby man once again turned his gaze upon him, a small smile on his lax face. “Well aren’t you the poet, maybe that’s the business you should've entered?”

“Maybe.” Jensen joked, the tension still in his body. He felt nervous for some reason, but maybe it’s because this is the first time his work has ever been featured in an upscale gallery before? And the fact that he actually has to talk to potential buyers only puts the nail in his lacking speech confidence.

“I’ll take it, I feel like I’ve connected with this photo already. And now that I know the story behind it, I just have to have it.” The man confirmed, extending his hand. “I’m Mark by the way, Mark Sheppard.”

Jensen shook Mark’s hand in return, his grip firm. “Really? That’s great! I’m glad you like the photo. I’m Jensen, Jensen Ackles.”

“Oh I know who you are believe me.” Mark said with a straight face. Something fluttered inside his stomach churning in an uncomfortable way until Mark clarified. “You’re the star of the show, the up and coming best new photographer around. Plus, it says your name right here on the side of the portrait.”

When Mark pointed to the bottom right hand corner of the photo Jensen felt like a fool, why was he so nervous and overthinking things? “Right, of course.”

“I suppose I should get going.” The man glanced at his watch quickly. “I’m sure you’ll tell Richard that I would like to purchase this beautiful piece? Let him know I’ll come by here to pay for it and pick it up next week.”

Jensen responded hastily. “Sure thing, no problem.”

“Nice meeting you.” Mark smiled, but there was something off. He might have been smiling but his eyes seemed cold and distant.

“You as well.” He responded, doing his best to keep his speech formal and professional; solid.

The minute Mark walked off, Richard came bustling over with a gigantic grin on his face. “I’m guessing you racked in a buyer?”

“I hope so.” Jensen nodded. “He seemed a little weird though...” He’s not sure why he’s admitting this to Richard when they barley known one another.

“Mark? Yeah, he’s a weird guy.”

Jensen quirked up a bit at the revelation. “You know him?”

“Only a little bit, every once in a while he’ll come by my gallery and buy a few pieces. Mark has always been kinda standoffish if you know what I mean. But he seems nice enough, just a bit isolated or somethin if you ask me.”

“Right...” Jensen bit his bottom lip.

Richard grabbed his hand. “Come’on man, I want you to mingle and meet some new people. No sense in staying to yourself over in a corner, you’ve gotta get your name and face out there. People wanna know who they're buying their pieces from.”

“Why do people need to see my face? Aren’t my photo’s what matter?” Jensen felt a little snippy and out of place, this wasn’t his scene. He may love taking photos for a living, but being at an all-white dressed upscale Gallery event wasn’t what Jensen ever had in mind.

Then again when have things ever gone his way?

Jensen put on a fake smile, ready to please the masses. The last thing he needed to do was upset Richard because he didn’t feel like ‘playing the nice game’ today. So before Rich could even respond Jensen added with a fake smile. “Let’s go mingle with some people.”

 

 

 

The minute Jensen got back to his small studio apartment, he plopped down on his little futon and sighed. Looking around the room he didn’t have much to account for, when Jensen left Syracuse and everyone else behind two years ago, he didn’t pack very much besides his necessities. And although his studio apartment looks somewhat homey, thanks to Katie’s wonderful decorating skills, it still feels like there is something _deeper_ missing. The worst part about that situation is no matter how many desperate attempts Jensen makes at trying to fill the unknown void, it just doesn’t work.

Getting up from the futon Jensen made his way to his decent sized refrigerator, slowly opening it only for it to reveal a single orange stacked on one of the shelves.

“Fuck!” Jensen cursed to his empty apartment.

He forgot to go grocery shopping once again. Even though he’s been on his own now for two years, it’s still a bit hard to remember to do the mundane things himself. Back when Jensen was in Syracuse living with Jared and the rest of the pack in the Stone Haven mini-mansion. Danneel and Sandy normally did all the grocery shopping while the guys kind of sat back and did nothing. Jensen can distinctly remember Danneel complaining one time stating that no one appreciates what she and Sandra do for the pack when it comes to ‘house’ things.

And thinking back on the memory now, Danneel was right. Sometimes it’s easy to take the simple things for granted, such as someone washing the dishes or doing the grocery shopping for you. Food doesn’t just appear in the refrigerator, someone actually has to take the time out of their own day and go buy the items that they need for the week. Jensen’s not a lazy person by any means, he’s just been so busy trying to get his life back on track and provide financial security for himself that tasks like grocery shopping are at the bottom of his To-Do list.

Jensen startled when his phone beeped, the chirping noise of a Mocking Bird sounding through the tiny speakers. When he read the text he couldn’t help but feel like he was being ripped from his comfort zone and stability from just a few words on a screen.

 

 

 **Michael Rosenbaum Text:** “Jensen, we need you back at Stone Haven. Jeffery told me to text you, he wants you here _now_.”

 

 

After reading the message several times over and over again Jensen’s hands began to shake, series of questions flying throughout his mind. One of them being how did Michael get his number when the first thing Jensen did when he arrived to Toronto was get a new phone? And two, what could be so important that Mike reached out to him after all this time? What could be so important that Jeffery had Mike text him?

When Jensen left Syracuse it was on his term’s, but by Jeffery’s rules. Jeffery is the leader of the pack and whatever he say’s goes really. Deep down Jensen knows that Jeffery has always had a soft spot for him, which is why the older man let him move to Toronto in the first place. Because Jeffery is a generous Alpha and doesn’t rule with an iron fist, he pretty much let’s everyone within his pack make their own decisions and live their own lives.

In the beginning, after Jensen was bitten, he didn’t want to be part of a pack. But he really had no choice but to succumb and say yes to Jeffery’s offer because Jensen had no idea how to handle all the _changes_ in his life. He had no idea how to handle the thirst for blood that strikes him every few days, or how to control his newly found heightened abilities with all the five senses. And being in the pack helped Jensen learn about all that, it helped him find peace of mind with his new self. It helped him learn how to control his new urges.

And it also gave him the family he always wanted but never had...

One of the stipulations on Jeffery’s part two years ago was that if Jensen wanted to move away from the pack, it could only be to one of the area’s that he had complete control over. Every werewolf pack leader, like Jeffery, control parts of the U.S. or other countries wherever it is that they reside. Jeffery so happens to have control over New York, New Jersey, and a small portion of the eastern side of Canada, which is where Toronto is located.

Jensen could have disagreed with Jeffery’s offer, he could have completely left the pack in general at the time and become a ‘Mutt’. Which is when someone is a lone-wolf and doesn’t belong to anyone or anything. But that has a lot of downsides, one of them being that Jensen wouldn't have any protection, and would have been banned from ever returning to New York and would have to cut all ties with anyone else from the pack. And the kicker is, even though Jensen was upset with _one_ person in particular, that didn’t mean he wanted to punish everyone else. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to see the rest of the pack every once in a while. So Jensen took Jeffery’s offer and moved to the city that is Toronto where every once in a while he’ll call Jeff from a local payphone and let the Alpha know that everything’s fine and that he’s doing okay.

Sitting back down on his futon Jensen felt like screaming, the last thing he wanted to do was go back to Stone Haven and see _him_ again. Even though he misses the pack, Jensen still can’t get over everything that’s happened in the past. There are some things that he just can’t let go of no matter how hard he tries. Going back to Stone Haven means having to look everyone in the eye and Jensen knows he’s only going to see pity and sadness for him in return for what Jared did.

Somehow, as if he subconsciously knew what he was already going to do, Jensen started packing a few days worth of clothing in his handy duffel bag. Stuffing the clothes in the suitcase harshly like they’ve wronged him. Even though the last place Jensen wants to be is Stone Haven, he also knows that whatever the situation that Mike is talking about must be serious. And if Jeffery told Michael to ask him to come back home, Jensen _can’t_ say no.

Everyone knows what happens to people who say no to Jeffery...


	3. Memories

 

 

“So what brings you to Bear Valley?” The taxi driver asked, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Jensen did his best to resist sighing as he shifted on the uncomfortable ripped leathered backseat. “I’ve got some family business to take care of.”

The driver nodded. “I figured that... Haven’t seen you around these parts before?”

“I’ve been here before.” Jensen replied shortly.

After getting home from the Richard’s art gallery, receiving the text from Michael, and packing his bags late last night. Jensen, instead of travelling in the dead of night, decided to get some sleep and travel early the next morning. The bus ticket to Syracuse last minute was expensive enough, especially on top of what he’s going to have to pay for this Taxi ride, his bank account is slowly dwindling down to nothing. At least next week his check from Richard for the few portraits he sold at the Gallery yesterday will come in.

No words can express how much Jensen needs that money right now.

Being back in Bear Valley, a small quaint town forty five minutes outside of Syracuse, is bringing back way too many memories. Some of them pleasant, while others are the complete opposite. Jensen can feel his palms sweating from bundles of nervous anticipation flittering throughout his body. As the car began to pass by some of the local shops, he’s realized nothings really changed here. A part of Jensen can actually appreciate that, he can appreciate how some towns don’t try to modernize themselves in hopes of bringing tourists in to make money.

This town has never seemed to care about that type of mundane stuff. Bear Valley is place where everyone knows everyone. That can be a good as it can a bad thing, you never want too many people in your business. Besides, there were already enough rumors floating around about Jeffery and the rest of the pack a few years ago when Jensen was still living here, he can only imagine what the locals are saying about them now. Because they’re _different_ , everyone from the pack usually stays to themselves, not wanting to draw too much attention where attention isn’t needed.

The very last thing this world needs to know about are werewolves.

“How long are you visiting for?” The man asked, looking at him through the overhead mirror.

Jensen looked out of the car window, gazing at the dead lifeless tress. The winter months have always been harsh here in the valley. “A few day’s max, I don’t want to be here for too long.”

“Ahhh I don’t blame you, I’d leave too if I could. I’ve lived in this town all my life, it ain’t nothin special.” The overweight man laughed to himself, almost doubling over the steering wheel then said. “We’re about there.”

“Yes, I can see that.” He smiled, knowing the man was still looking at him through the mirror.

It wasn’t long before the Taxi took that sharp right on that all too familiar windy road; the gravel of the driveway crunching under the weight of the tires, leafless tree’s surrounding them everywhere. Jensen could feel his heart beating faster when they pulled off to the right of the road next to the brick entryway where an old tired rusty gate used to be. Now all that remains are two giant brick-way boulders, one on the far left and the other on the far right. Maybe Jeffery took the gate off the hinges? The man was always complaining how annoying it was to come on and off the property because you’d have to wait for the gate to open instead of being able to just drive right through.

“Do you mind driving up to the front door? It’s still kind of a long walk from here.” Jensen isn’t sure why the man stopped by the entryway anyway, he was so busy reminiscing about the past that he didn’t realize they’d actually stopped moving.

The driver shook his head. “No sorry man, you seem nice and all but this is as far as I can take ya.”

Huffing tiredly Jensen opened up the car door. “Alright, thanks anyway.”

The minute he got his bag from the back trunk and paid the driver, the man was off the property in a hurried flash, almost like he was scared to be here. This is a reaction that Jensen knows all too well. Most of the locals don’t talk to the pack unless it’s to gossip about how standoffish and creepy they all are. In examining his surroundings he noticed there was no snow on the ground like there currently is in Toronto, why he didn’t notice that before is beyond him. Perhaps his mind is too distracted to pay attention to anything other than his nerves.

When the wind blew Jensen immediately froze where he stood, his nose detecting a soft smell of freshly cut grass. This was the same scent that Jensen would have been delighted to smell a few years back, and despite how much his heart aches to be next to the person it’s connected to, he can’t help but feeling irritated. “Are you the welcoming committee or did Jeffery finally tie you up by the front entryway outside where you belong? You really think I couldn’t smell you just now? Why are you hiding?”

The giant of a man stepped out from behind one of the thick trees, his voice the resemblance of something playful. “Is that how you greet me these days?”

Jensen could feel his airways closing up, tightening to a constriction where it felt like he couldn’t breathe, but that was just his mind playing one of their many tricks on him again. The sight before him made him weak in the knees. His ex-boyfriend stood tall and strong, his muscles bigger than before, tattoo’s still on his right arm, his skin remaining a light gold as if he tanned on the beach during his free time, his hair still long and crispy brown. And his _eyes_ , his eyes were just as mesmerizing and multi-colored as Jensen remembered.

For whatever reason he couldn’t think of anything to say. How do you start a conversation with someone who was the love of your life, someone who you gave everything to, but they betrayed you so you’ve been avoiding them for the past two years?

Jared stepped closer to him, the man’s breath materializing in the air like fog because of the cold weather. “It’s been a while...”

“Not long enough.” Jensen gulped, still managing keeping his voice steady.

His ex didn’t seem all that affected by his response since there was no indication on his face to tell otherwise. “Here, let me help you with this.”

When Jared reached for his bag Jensen pulled his arm away. “No thank you, I’ve got it.”

“I’m happy you’re here Jensen.” The taller man’s voice was rough, sending chills down Jensen’s spine.

Ignoring the feeling he replied. “I won’t be here for long. Jeffrey asked for me, now I’m here. I’ll be going back to Toronto as soon as this problem is dealt with, I’m not gonna stay here any longer than necessary.”

For a brief moment Jared seemed hurt, but quickly masked the pain with one of his many cocky smiles. “I wouldn’t expect anything more.”

Jensen looked his ex-boyfriend up and down, giving him another once over. How Jared could look so dazzling in plain old blue jeans and a black T-shirt will forever be a mystery to remain unsolved. He’s always been one to admire Jared’s built physique, the man’s muscles currently bulging through his skin tight shirt. But what he’s always loved about the older man was the way Jared acted when the two of them were alone. To everyone else, Jared’s the type of guy that when you saw him on the sidewalk, you’d cross the street to get away from him.

But to Jensen, Jared _was_ the type of guy he’d die in a heartbeat for. Maybe he still would...

When his ex tried to step closer again, Jensen took a step back. “We should get inside, Jeffery’s probably waiting.”

“Jeff went on a hunt, he’s not here right now.” Suddenly it was Jared’s turn to look him up and down, the man’s gaze devouring him like a tasty treat. “You look amazing, beautiful as always.”

Instead of responding Jensen turned around and started walking up the long driveway, he didn’t need to be standing there in the middle of the cold. Although after being bitten the weather doesn’t affect him like it used to, he can still feel the tinge of crisp ice in the air placating his skin, turning his pigmentation an angry bright red in irritation. Where -as Jared’s skin seemed perfectly normal and unfazed, that’s one of the older man’s perks in being a full blooded born werewolf and not a half-ling like him. Full blooded werewolves are _always_ warm, their temperatures way above average to the point where if a doctor stuck a thermometer in their mouth, they’d be wondering how this person was alive and not dead.

As Jensen kept walking he could hear Jared’s heavy footsteps behind him, close enough to keep an eye on him but far enough to respect personal space.

Within a few seconds of reaching the front door it was pulled open to reveal a stylish red haired Danneel with a hand mounted on her hip in a diva-ish manner. “Well if it isn’t little’ole Jenny From The Block.”

“Still using that whack JLO reference I see?” Jensen smirked, he was so happy to see her.

Danneel motioned him over, a brilliant smile on her face. “Give me a hug you idiot!”

Once their bodies embraced, Jensen felt a _longing_. Realizing he’s missed her something serious, it was nice to see her again. Danneel still smelt like Lavender, a perfume the girl is famous for and uses but fails to tell anyone the name of or where she buys it.

“Awww shit, look who’s home!” An excited deep vibrato came from behind Danneel.

When Jensen opened eyes that he hadn’t realized he closed, he could see Mike standing there with his arms crossed, wearing his very own smile. Jensen broke off his hug from Danneel only to go over to hug Mike. “Hey Mikey, I’ve missed your crazy ass!”

“What’d I say about calling me Mikey?”

Jensen laughed, slapping Mike on the bicep lightly. “Sorry man, you can wish all you want but I’m never gonna stop calling you that.”

“Alright then _Jenny_.” Mike teased, emphasizing the nickname he used to hate.

He stuck his tongue out at the shouter man. “That name doesn’t bother me anymore, Lord knows everyone in this house has used it enough.”

“Screw you then bastard!” Mike’s words were harsh, but his tone was anything but.

“Oh please.” Jensen shot a sly smile his friend’s way. “You know you can’t help but love me.”

This is one of the reasons why Jensen loves the people that reside in this beautiful house. Everyone can joke around with each other without getting upset, but everyone also knows when enough is enough and when not to push it too far and respect personal boundaries. No one understands more than the people in this house how important it is to have and give respect. When Jensen felt a familiar large hand warm on his lower back, dangerously close to his ass, he moved closer to Danneel and Mike. “Why don’t you guy’s cook me up something to eat, I’m starving from traveling all day.”

“Oh no no no no! I don’t think so! You used to live here, you know where all the food is Jenny! You can make it yourself, you aren’t a guest here!” Danneel croaked out.

“Awww come’on guys! This is how you treat someone you haven’t seen in two years?” He fake pouted, not realizing he’s using the same puppy dog face that Jared used to use on him when the grown man didn’t get his way.

“I’ll make you something to eat.” Jared rasped from behind him. “I know how much you love my pancakes.”

At that everyone remained silent, all eyes on Jensen, waiting for his response in an unspoken awkward silence. In turn he didn’t even know what to say. It’s not like he could outright ignore Jared with the man standing right next to him, if Jensen was going to be here for a few days he has no choice but to socialize what everyone, including his ex. He can’t say he’s happy about the revelation, but Jensen’s also not childish.

Danneel took a step towards the kitchen, pointing to it with her long finger. “You know what, even though it’s lunch time I’ll make you some eggs if you want?”

“Yeah.” He nodded earnestly, thankful his friend came to his rescue. “That sounds good, I could use some of your delicious cheesy eggs right about now.”

Jensen could practically feel the waves of disappointment emanating from Jared’s body behind him from being ignored. What did the man expect was going to happen? Did his ex really believe that just because it’s been two years Jensen was going to forgive and forget everything that’s happened between the two of them in the past? If that is truly the case then Jared is sadly mistaken, no matter how much he’d like to forgive Jared he just _can’t_.

“Come’on then, let’s go.” Danneel waved on. “Besides, you look like you need some meat on those bones of yours. You’re getting to skinny! Your like a toothpick!”

Laughing Jensen started to follow his friend into the kitchen.

“Hey! What about me Danneel!? Will you make me some eggs too?” Mike shouted out to their retreating figures, slowly following behind them.

In having hypersensitive hearing, Jensen could tell as he, Danneel, and Mike were headed towards the kitchen. Jared remained right where he stood by the front door, the man not even bothering to follow them. And Jensen’s not sure if he’s relieved that his ex is keeping his distance, or upset that he’s made Jared feel like he’s not wanted. Jensen shouldn’t feel bad for keeping the older man at a distance, but he doesn’t want to get hurt again.

He _won’t_ allow it...

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re living out in Toronto all by yourself! I’ve missed you so much!” Sandy exasperated as she finished fixing his plate, pilling egg after egg on the clear white dish. He’s just happy she’s concentrated on feeding him now instead of giving him a million hugs. After Sandy came down from her room when she realized he arrived at the house, the girl hasn’t stopped buzzing in excitement.

Jensen gave her a lop-sided grin. “I am 22 years old you know? Just because I’m not in my 50’s and up like you old dogs doesn’t mean I don’t know how to take care of myself.”

“Ohhhhhh ouch! You calling us old man?” Michael loud out loud.

“Calling you guy’s old is as true as the sky is blue.” Jensen’s always loved his quick wit, which in turn made it harder for everyone else in the house to keep up with him.

Except for Chad, he’s always been a smart ass.

“We may be ‘old’ as you put it, but at least we look young.” Danneel handed Sandy the frying pan to put in the sink.

He had no choice but to agree. “That’s true, you guy’s may look young. But since I know the truth, since I know your _real_ ages. None of you will ever live it down.”

When Jensen first met Jared at nineteen, the man had told him that he was only twenty nine years old. And of-course Jensen believed him, why wouldn’t he? It wasn’t until a few months into their relationship, after he was bitten, did he find out that Jared is actually fifty seven years old. Werewolves’ age, but they age at a rate that’s so slow that if you were lifelong friends with one, and you were a human and didn’t know _what_ they were, you’d be wondering why they still looked twenty five while your fifty and showing your age with ton's of wrinkles.

The longest documented age of a werewolf was three hundred and fifty seven years old before he died.

“Oh by the way.” Jensen spoke with a mouth full of delightful eggs. “Where are Genevieve and Chad?”

“They’re out doing business.” Jared spoke, his voice shocking everyone since he’s been quite for the last twenty minutes and just not decided to speak up.

“Business? What business?” If only Jensen could see himself talking with food in his mouth... He knows the sight is probably unattractive, but they’re all practically family here so what does it matter?

It’s not like he’s trying to impress anyone in particular.

“Perhaps we should wait until Jeffery gets back from hunting before talking about it.” Mike chimed in.

“Yeah.” Sandy agreed, tucking a string of black hair behind her ear. “Jeff wanted to wait until everyone was here...”

Jensen shrugged tiredly. “Why can’t you guy’s just tell me what’s going on? It can’t be that serious?”

“You know it’s not our place Jensen, it’s Jeffery’s, he’s the pack leader.” Danneel chimed in, her voice serious.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes dramatically in return.

The sound of the doorbell ringing almost made Jensen jump out of his seat, while everyone else seemed unfazed by the sound. Most likely because they could already sense whoever it was approaching the door before they even set foot on the porch. Jensen’s hearing and senses may have been heightened after he was bitten, but they’re not as well-adjusted nor as sensitive as the rest of the pack’s, who like Jared are full blooded werewolves.

“It’s for you Jared.” Sandy sounded as she put a glass cup in the handmade wooden cabinet.

He managed to look over at Jared just as his ex-boyfriend began to speak, the man tensing up as he moved to leave the kitchen. “I know...”

“Who is it?” Jensen couldn’t help but ask once Jared left the room, he began to become suspicious when no one replied to his question.

Being the nosy person that he is, Jensen used his heightened hearing to listen to the voices by the front door. One of them was Jared’s, clearly, but the other belonged to a woman that he didn’t recognize. Perhaps someone new joined the pack? Jeffery’s been known in the past for letting Mutt’s into the group, however most of them come and go, never staying for too long. When Jared walked into the kitchen it was with his arm around a blonde girl’s waist, her skinny frame bunched up underneath his ex. Jensen shouldn’t have felt jealousy but he did...

“You must be Jensen?” The girl gave him a friendly smile. “Everyone told me you were coming, it’s nice to meet you I’m Kara.”

Jensen threw a staggering look at Jared, staring him dead in the eye, the older man seemed nervous. “Nice to meet you as well.”

“Hey _babe_.” Kara turned her attention to Jared. “I should probably head upstairs and shower, I feel all disgusting and gross from running around at work all day.”

“Okay.” Jared replied shortly, still looking directly at Jensen as if the girl next to him didn't exist.

To get his ex’s attention Kara pulled Jared by the chin and kissed him dead on the lips, Jensen couldn’t help but see the young looking girl trying to throw a subliminal message his way saying something along the lines of ‘Jared is mine, back the fuck off’. Even when Jared kissed her back full on tongue action and everything he kept his eyes on Jensen, the man’s gaze never wavering.

It made Jensen as uncomfortable as it did _drained_.

Seeing Jared and this girl practically make out in front of him made Jensen think back to the day three years ago when he and his ex-lover first met at a bar his friend Casey, who he no longer speaks to, begged him to go to with her...

 

 

 

**_ ****FLASHBACK**** _ **

_(Three Years Ago)_

 

 

_“Ughhhh Casey! I shouldn’t be at this stupid ass bar right now, I need to be back at my apartment studying for this math mid-term.” Jensen whined._

_Casey shook her finger in front of his face. “See that right there is your problem, you don’t know how to have any fun! Live and let live sonny boy! Don’t stay cooped up in your tiny ass dorm room all day! You practically never leave that room!”_

_“I do so leave my dorm!” He defended himself._

_“Yeah sure you do.” She scoffed. “You leave your room to attend classes, to take random photographs who only God knows what you do with, and to occasionally go out to eat. Where’s your social life babe? You need to get laid!”_

_Jensen studied his friend, he’s always liked Casey but sometimes the girl can be a bit too much to handle; her personality greatly over exaggerated in an attempt to be funny. “I do not need to get laid thank you, I’m just fine with my hand.”_

_“Your hand will only do for so long sweet cheeks.”_

_“I hate when you call me that.”_

_“What? Sweet cheeks?” Casey raised an eye brow. “Sweet cheeks! Sweet cheeks! Sweet Cheeks! Sweet Cheeks! Sweet Cheeks!”_

_Jensen then came up with an excuse just to get the girl away from him. “Ugh! Go get me a drink or something, I need to get wasted to deal with you right now.”_

_His response sounded insulting, but Casey took it as a win as she got up from the chair to make her way over to the bartender. “Now you’re talking! I’m gonna get something that fucks you up! We both know you can’t handle your liquor!”_

_Putting his hand on his forehead Jensen rubbed his face tiredly. He really didn’t want to be here right now. Casey being the always drunken party girl that she is-is part of the reason why she has low grades and probably won’t end up graduating unless her rich daddy buys her diploma, which he probably will. But unlike her not everyone has a rich father they can turn to in times of need. There is nothing more that Jensen wants other than to be at home with his face nose deep in a textbook studying his ass off right now for his exams._ _Looking around the biker bar Jensen felt out of place. Every guy and girl in here were dressed in leather and boots, faded jeans, tattoo’s all over their body, and some even had piercings on their faces where piercings shouldn’t be. But who was Jensen to judge them? He’s far from normal, and if anyone ever found out what he was. If anyone ever found out he was a witch, they’d probably burn him at the stake like they did to the women in the Salem witch trials back in the 1600’s._

_As Jensen kept scanning the crowd he stumbled upon a taller gentlemen who was gazing into soul. Jensen could feel his own eyes bulge at the surprise, he tried to maintain eye contact for as long as he could. But eventually he became shy and looked away._

_How long was this man staring at him?_

_From the few seconds Jensen got look at the guy, he could the man was definitely handsome. All broad with muscles and shagged long brown hair. If Jensen didn't know he had a physical type  before, he does now. This guy is the general definition of what he looks for in a man. Feeling a sense of boldness, Jensen took another look in the guy’s direction only to see that he was still staring. Except this time the man smirked in return, dimples highlighting his cheeks, Jensen could feel himself sweating._

_When the man stood up from the bar stool and started to make his way over, Jensen had half the mind to run. This guy is tall, he has to be at least 6’5 in height, not to mention his muscles seemed even bigger now that he was standing, his physical state was threatening, but it was also a turn on. Once the shaggy haired man reached his table, the guy took it upon himself to sit right next to him._

_“What’s your name?” The guy asked, all smiles and teeth._

_Jensen couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was. “I’m Jensen, Jensen Ackles...”_

_To the right side of Jared’s head he could see Casey standing by the bar giving him two ecstatic thumbs up in encouragement, he could already tell this was going to be a long night._

_But the night just might end well for everyone..._

**_ ***************** _ **

**__ **

 

Snapping himself from his own memory Jensen was brought to the present time, everyone in the kitchen staring at him. Including Jared’s new skinny piece of meat Kara. “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

“What? Come’on man you just got here! It’s only one in the afternoon, what do you mean you’re going to bed?!” Mike complained.

“Yeah but I’m tired from traveling, plus I didn’t get home until late last night only to get up early to come here. Tell Jeffery and everyone else I’ll see them tomorrow, I need to get some sleep.” Jensen hopped off the kitchen stool.

As he reached Jared and Kara, who his ex was still holding close up against his side, Jensen turned back around to ask everyone else another question. “My room is still my room right? You guys didn’t change anything?”

“No.” Danneel answered. “Jeffery told us to leave everything the way it was in case you ever came back.”

“Okay... Good.” He gave them a soft smile and in return got knowing looks from them all, they felt bad for him.

This was embarrassing, not that Jensen should have expected anything less. Why wouldn’t Jared move on as well? And really he can’t complain because he’s dating Tom. His ex has every right to date other people, there’s no written code in the book of ex’s that Jared’s supposed to never date anyone else again. It’s just awkward and a bit hurtful to see him and Kara together, flaunting their relationship in his face. Turning back around Jensen stopped in his tracks when he reached Jared and Kara who were standing there quietly, minding their own business. When Jared distanced himself between him and his new girlfriend Jensen wanted to raise an eyebrow, and by the looks of things Kara wasn’t too pleased with being dismissed either. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jared.”

“Rest up Jen...” Jared’s voice sounded remorseful, his face displaying that look in his eyes that he gets when he knows he’s done something wrong.

After leaving everyone else behind, it wasn’t until Jensen got to his room, unpacked his bags, and laid down on the comfortable bed underneath the blankets that he realized Jared’s new girlfriend was and smelt _human_. Which means that Kara doesn’t know who and what Jared really is, because it’s against werewolf law to ever _change_ in front of a human or let them know what you are. If a human were to know knowledge about a werewolf’s existence, you’re obligated to kill them on sight.

And since Kara seems to be very much alive, the girl is living in blissful ignorance, an ignorance Jensen wishes he still had at the moment.


	4. Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> I love this chapter so much because your able to see a little bit more to Jensen and you all realize there is more than meets the eye! Plus, we finally get to read a bit from Jared's POV!

 

_“All you have to do is tell me to leave.” Jared grumbled as he stood next to the window-sill, his arms folded across his chest, the tattoo's on his right arm relevant because of his short sleeves._

_Jensen sat up on the bed, propping himself on his elbows for support. “What are you doing in my room Jared?”_

_“What?” The older man asked slyly, slowing making his way over to the bed with a predatory smile on his face. “You don’t want me here?”_

_In a matter of second’s Jensen could feel his face heating up, a light blush forming on his cheeks. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to attend to?” If I remember correctly her name was Kara?"_

_“Ahhhh, don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Jared loomed over him. “You’ve never been the jealous type in the past.”_

_“Get out Jared.” He sighed tiredly, weary of the man’s intentions._

_The one thing Jensen wasn’t expecting was for his ex to bend down and kiss him dead on the mouth, he was so shocked he didn’t even move to back away nor reciprocate the unexpected advance. However, the one thing Jensen did manage to do was taste the honey covered scent on the taller man’s lips. It reminded him so much of how thing’s used to be between them._

_Pushing Jared back, Jensen shifted on the bed. “Please stop Jay... I’m with someone else now, we both are.”_

_“But I need you baby.” Jared pushed him flat on his back, only for the giant man to blanket his body on Jensen’s. “We need each other.”_

_All Jensen could do was shake his head no sadly. “We can’t.”_

_Ignoring his protest his ex leaned in for another long awaited kiss, devouring Jensen’s mouth with his tongue with a determination that Jensen hasn’t experienced in a long time, more time than he’d care to admit to. Despite his mind screaming for him to stop, not to do it, Jensen started kissing back. Jared was clearly pleased with the turn of events as he excitedly started thrusting their clothed hips together. All Jensen kept thinking about was how much he missed this, how much he missed their deep rooted connection. Whenever the two of them were together sexually, it was like two half’s coming together in order to form a whole._

_There’s no other feeling like it._

_“Fuck baby.” Jared gasped loudly into his ear. “If you want me to stop tell me now before it’s too late... Tell me now.”_

_“Jayyyyy.” He moaned in return._

_“Tell me baby.” The older man repeated, pulling his bed back to look him in the eye; still grinding his hips. “Tell me if it’s too much.”_

_Jensen was about to respond in exasperated pleas, to beg his ex to keep going, to not stop, to never ever stop. But in the far distance he could hear his name being called out, the voice in the sound of a low male whisper._

_“Jenseeeeeeen.” The anonymous voice called out. “Wakeeeee up.”_

_“Jared do you hear that? Is someone calling my name?” When Jensen looked over at the figure who was currently placed on top of him, Jared sat motionless, as if he were frozen in time; their eyes still connected. “Jay? Are you okay?”_

_In a split second Jared’s face suddenly morphed into a sad expression. “I guess it’s time for you to wake up baby...”_

_“W-what?” Jensen was confused. “I don’t understand.”_

_“All you have to do is wake up, open your eyes."_

**_ ************************** _ **

 

Jensen’s eye’s shot open at the command, the sunlight blinding him. “Oh fuck!”

“Seems like someone was having a good dream.” Came a deep pitched voice from beside him; boasting in a teasing tone.

He knew who it was right away. “Chad? What are you doing in my room? What are you doing in my _bed_?!”

“Wow! That’s messed up man.” His friend complained. “I don’t even get a ‘Hi how are ya?’ or an ‘I’m so happy to see your beautiful face after two whole long years!’ that’s cold man, that’s cold. I just wanted to see you and when I came in your room your bed looked so exotic and tempting, you were just _laying_ there. I had no choice but to lay down in it with you, couldn't help myself, and I aint sorry either."

“You’re an idiot... How’d you even get in?” Jensen turned to look at the blonde man, who was comfortably under the covers. “I’m positive I locked the door when I went to bed the other night.”

Using the ‘I’m tired’ excuse yesterday was probably his best option. The last thing Jensen wanted to do was spend time around Jared and his new girlfriend. He still isn’t sure why his ex moving on bothers him so much, when it really shouldn’t, they've both moved on, so it appears... In the end what surprised him the most was how fast he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and how he slept through the rest of the day and the entire night without waking up once. That just goes to show that there’s only so much of this circus that Jensen can truly take. Not that being around the pack is tiring, in fact it was great to see everyone again.

Being around Jared and not being able to be _himself_ , that’s what’s draining.

“What time is it?” Jensen asked through half lidded eyes when he realized he wasn’t going to get an answer about how the man got into his bedroom.

Chad quickly threw the blankets off the two of them, exposing Jensen’s skin to the brisk drift of a breeze that was currently coming through the open window. “It’s eight in the morning and it’s almost time for breakfast. Jeffery’n the girls are already cooking downstairs, so get your butt up and make yourself presentable.”

“Ughhh! I hate you sometimes.”

“Nawwww, you love me man.” Chad laughed cynically as he hopped off the bed; making his way to leave the bedroom. As he went to close the wooden door behind himself Chad added. “Maybe you outta take care of that lil guy there too huh? He seems like he needs a little attention.”

It took a brief second for Jensen to realize Chad was talking about the erection that he was currently sporting through his pajamas from his awkward dream.

“Ass wipe!” He shouted to the already closed door, but that didn’t matter, Jensen knew Chad heard him anyway. From down the hall he could hear the blonde jerk laughing hysterically as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen/dining room.

“Welcome home Jensen...” He mumbled to himself with a faint smile, preparing himself to face the long day ahead of him.

 

 

  
“Good to see sleeping beauty has finally joined us.” Jeffery marveled, stacking pancakes and several links of thick sausage on a plate then handing it to him.

Jensen couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. “Hey Jeff, long time no see.”

“Come’mere.” The Alpha pulled him in for a bone crushing hug, even though it was a little bit awkward because Jensen was still holding a plate of food in one hand while simultaneously patting Jeff’s muscular back with the other. “Why don’t you sit down and eat, there’s tons of food to go around.”

In his mind, Jensen was expecting Jeffery to make an attempt at small talk and was sort of surprised when he didn’t. But then it hit him, for one Jeff’s never been the guy for minuscule conversation. And two, the Alpha already knows everything that’s been going on his life from the phone call’s Jensen promised to make back when he was back in Toronto. Jeffery is the only one in this house that really knows what’s been going on in his life.

And Jensen would like to keep it that way too.

Looking around the giant kitchen, he noticed the rest of the pack was already seated at large dining table placed in the middle of the room, digging into their meals like wild animals. Which would be a funny statement if it wasn’t so close to the truth. On several occasions, back when Jensen was living in Syracuse with the pack a few years ago, there were many times when Jeffery would take the pack for a night out to eat in town. Only in the end having to scold everyone, except for Jensen who actually had manners, for eating like animals. It’s not like werewolves eat their food with their hands, they’re not _that_ uncivilized.

It’s more so along the lines of, they stuff more food in their mouth before they even swallow what they previously had perched there.

In scanning for a seat Jensen realized the only open spot left was next to Jared, sighing he made his way over to the man to sit down next to him. A part of Jensen wouldn’t put it past his ex to have told everyone not to sit in this seat, wanting to save it especially for him, that’s totally something the older man would do.

“Good morning Jen.” Jared smiled brightly, seemingly in a good mood.

Jensen didn’t really know how to react, he was expecting things to be much more awkward between them after the confrontation/meeting with Kara. And speaking of Kara, he's certainly glad the new girlfriend isn't present at the moment. “Morning Jay.”

When Jared’s face lit up even more than before; his smile wider. Jensen wasn’t even sure what he had said to cause that kind of reaction, until he realized that he used the _nickname_ that only he calls Jared.

“Hey man.” Mike roused; stuffing half a sausage link in his mouth. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a rock.” Jensen commented. “As soon as I laid down I was out like a light, I didn’t wake up once until idiot over here-” He pointed to Chad who currently has his face inches away his plate; gazing down at the food like prey. “-woke me up.”

“I told him to go wake you up.” Jeff mentioned as he sat down at the head of the table; joining in on the conversation. “Because Jensen’s back and we’ve got the whole family back together again, I’m going to let your guys’ little _slip_ slide.”

For a moment everyone at the table was confused, each of them looking at one another as if to somehow signal and communicate whatever Jeff was talking about to each other with their eyes. However, Sandy was the first one to be able to connect the dots. “Sorry Jeff, we forgot...”

After Sandy apologized, it clicked in Jensen's mind what Jeffery was talking about as well. “It’s not too late to say grace, I'm sure no one would mind.”

Praying before every meal, even before Jensen became part of the pack, was something that he was already used to. Back when his parents sent him away to the Christian school Saints For Love, the Nun’s always had all the students pray before every meal in the large cafeteria. Oddly enough, Jeff is the same way. The Alpha is always preaching to the pack that they should all be grateful to be in the position that they're in, that they should all appreciate what God has given them. If a complete and total stranger were to look at Jeffery and take a guess on whether the man was religious or not, most people would probably say ‘No’.

But that couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Forget about it.” The Alpha dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand; then added with a small smile. “Let’s eat and enjoy our meal.”

About thirty minutes into devouring the delicious food, did Jensen just now realize Genevieve was sitting there as well, not saying a word, not even a ‘Hello Jensen’. And he can’t blame her really, why try and force a conversation if you both know it’s only going to make things strained...

 

 

 

 

“Come’on man, show me what you’ve got!” Chad goaded, positioning himself in his fighting stance. “Don’t tell me livin in Toronto’s made you soft.”

“Ohhhhh.” Sandra gleamed by the front porch, clapping her hands together. “I can’t wait to see this showdown.”

Jensen shook his head from side to side. “You wish.”

“Then get your ass over here and show me what you’ve got! Come’on I aint got all day here!”

Stepping away from the thick solid Oak tree, Jensen stood a few feet in front of Chad, close enough to hit, but far enough to dodge. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart.” Chad teased. “I’ll be sure to take it easy on yo-”

Not giving his friend a chance to finish his sentence, Jensen threw his fist in a left roundabout; aiming for the man’s jaw. Chad must have predicted the movement because he immediately ducked down, avoiding his fist, which left Jensen’s lower stomach open for a quick jab. The second the blonde man’s fist connected with Jensen’s rib’s, he wanted to double over in pain, but he didn’t, he _knew_ better. Whenever the pack wrestles, like he and Chad are doing right now, they truly _wrestle_. Although they actually fight, the overall goal isn’t to hurt the other person, none of the pack members ever hit their hardest. The goal is teach each other that in ‘fighting’, comes pain, and if you want to avoid feeling that ‘pain’ then its best you learn how to defend yourself.

Growing up Jensen’s never been the one for physical confrontation, he’d try to avoid fighting at all costs. Not because he was afraid to defend himself, but more because he was afraid he’d ending up truly _hurting_ the other person...

Taking a few steps back, Jensen and Chad continued to circle around each other on the front lawn, never taking their eyes off one other. Both of them trying to determine who’s going to make the first move again. In the end it was Chad who charged towards him at a raging inhuman speed, the man’s leg muscles bulging with strain as his feet stomped into the muddy snowy ground. Dodging the werewolf Jensen stepped aside off to his left quickly which caused Chad to miss his target.

“Dammit! Stay still Jensen!” The werewolf laughed playfully.

“Not a chance carpet muncher.” He joked in return, only because the man is always talking about how much he loves 'pussy'.

When Chad charged again, he ended up landing a several more hits. Three on Jensen’s side and two on his face. Despite deflecting some of his friend’s blows, Chad was simply too fast for him to block each and every attack, that was one of the downside's in only being part werewolf. Jensen just isn't as physically strong as everyone else. Deep inside the dark corners of his mind Jensen could feel something threatening to come to the surface, he wasn’t sure _what_ the feeling was or _how_ to describe. All he knows is that he’s getting extremely pissed off.

It was time to stop this wrestling match before someone got hurt.

“Let’s stop Chad.” Jensen brought both his hands to his head; squeezing on his skull for pressure in attempts to get rid of the pounding that just started. “ Seriously man, I think I’ve had enough, my head it hurts. I-”

“Jensen we can’t stop in the middle of a fight! You know the rules! Whoever falls to the ground first loses!” Chad advanced once again, ignoring his warnings, throwing punches in every area that’s being left open on his body, the hit’s feeling like a bulldozer cracking his bones.

Something inside Jensen snapped, like a light switch being turned off. And all he could see was darkness and rage; his vision red. When Chad tried to swing again, his fist stopped in mid-air, like his hand hit an invisible shield.

“Hey!” The man complained; shouting out. “No cheating! You can’t use your powers!”

Not bothering to listen, too far gone within the deeper pits of his mind. Jensen started throwing some swings himself, each blow gaining more physical strength and impact than the last. It was clear that he was really starting to hurt his friend, but it’s like it didn’t matter. All he wanted to do was cause Chad _pain_. With an open palm, Jensen slammed his hand dead center into the man’s rib-cage; his rib’s cracking from the impact. Chad screamed out as he flew several feet into the air, like he was levitating, flying backwards at an obscene rate of speed as if a professional athlete was sprinting. His friend fell to the ground after his body slammed into one of the many Oak trees on the property; limp and not moving. Like a predator stalking its prey Jensen started to advance on the unconscious man, ready to _finish_ what he started. Chad looked so weak lying on the dirty muddy ground, so _lifeless._  On top of that he's never felt a feeling like this before, he could literally feel power cruising through his veins, and it was only growing by the second.

Jensen was stopped dead in his tracks when large arms wrapped him tightly around the chest; squeezing a bit on the rough side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Calm down Jensen! Please!” Jared tightened his grip around the boy that he still loves.

“Let me go!” The younger man yelled out as he continued to thrash and kick in his arms.

“Just breathe for me.” Jared pulled Jensen tighter against his chest, ignoring how demonic his ex boyfriend’s voice sounds right now. Jensen's voice resembles nothing of the bubbly boy he remembered an hour ago at breakfast. “Listen to how I’m breathing, breathe with me...”

“LET GO!” Jensen screamed into the now darkening sky, despite it being only nine thirty in the morning.

Jared could hear Danneel, Sandy, and Genevieve squeal in fear and shock from where they were standing on the porch when lightning struck a piece of the ground just a few feet from where they were currently standing. The howling wind was starting to pick up with each second that passed by. The temperature dropping by several degrees around them, cold enough now to where Jared could feel cold... And he _never_ feels cold.

 _‘What the fuck is going on?’_ His mind screamed to itself.

“Jensen...” Jared tried to hide the worry from his voice. “Please listen to me, calm down _baby_. Just relax, I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

When he said the word ‘baby’ something in Jensen’s mind must have pieced together that it was only Jared trying to protect him, because the trashing immediately stopped. But everything else around them was still going crazy, it even seemed like the ground itself was shaking. The last thing Jared was expecting was for Jeffery to pop out of nowhere and elbow Jensen in the side of the head hard enough to knock his ex unconscious.

As soon as Jensen was unwilling ‘put to sleep’ everything around, all the commotion suddenly stopped. The sky was no longer dark, the wind was no longer blow at high rates, and the ground stopped shaking.

“I go into the office for five minutes, leave you stupid ass kids alone! And this shit happens!” Jeff yelled, his voice full of authority, but his eyes displayed nothing but absolute worry. “What the fuck is going on out here!?”

 

 

 

Jared got down on his knees and watched as the beautiful younger man laid peacefully asleep on his bed, still unconscious from the blow to the heard he took from Jeffrey.

“He’ll be alright Jared, you don’t have to worry.” The Alpha affirmed from behind him. “I didn’t hit him that hard.”

“I know he’ll be fine.” Jared growled back defensively, placing his right hand on the boy’s heart. “I can hear his heartbeat, it’s steady.”

“Listen, I can tell you’re upset with me-”

“You didn’t have to knock him like that Jeffrey, I was handling the problem. I had it under control.” Even though Jared knows Jensen’s going to be fine, just seeing the man he loves lying in a bed motionless from a hit to the head scares the shit out of him.

“Like hell you were Jared! What the fuck was _that_ out there?”

“We all know Jensen’s _different,_ if you can’t accept him for who he is that’s your problem.” With his own words Jared thought back to the time Jensen first showed him what he could do with his powers. Needless to say he was speechless, no werewolf had ever heard, or seen a witch before Jensen. In fact no one even thought witches existed, most werewolves thought witches were like vampires, fairy-tales... 

“Of-course I know this Jared.” Jeff moved to the other side of the bed to look at Jared’s face. “I love Jensen like a son, I’d _die_ for him. That stubborn boy means the world to me.”

Ever since joining the pack many-many years ago, Jared’s always been the one to have the up-most respect for Jeffery. The knowledge and the will strength that man has is outstanding. However, when the two of them first met that’s a whole other story. The minute Jeffery walked into that biker bar that night, ten years ago, he knew Jeff was an Alpha, he could _smell_ it. And Jared being the rowdy asshole that he was, and still is, had pushed the older man’s buttons for no reason until he couldn’t take anymore. They ended up brawling right in the middle of the pub, tables collapsed, bones got broken, and egos were bruised.

But the man standing after it all was Jared...

Jared had Jeff on the ground, his long fingers wrapped around the older man’s throat. All he had to do was squeeze a tad bit harder and he’d be able to watch as the life slowly drained from the bearded man’s face. The sad part is, Jared was actually going to kill Jeffery, for no reason whatsoever other than because he wanted to cause other people pain so they could feel what he feels every day of his life. It wasn’t until one of his own friends physically pulled him off Jeff that he realized what he’d almost done. And for some reason, even after all that, Jeffery somehow saw all the pain Jared was trying to hide mentally and experiencing, and offered him a place in the pack after the two of them made up with a few bottles of 40.

At first Jared was weary of the offer, and who wouldn’t be. What kind of man offer’s another man, who almost killed them, to join their pack? Apparently that kind of guy is Jeffery Dean Morgan. With some encouragement Jared accepted the generous offer, and for a long time after that Jared didn’t feel so alone anymore. He made friends with Jeff’s other pack member’s, who are no longer in the pack. Jared had a few girlfriends, a few random hookups, but something _deeper_ was missing he just didn’t know what. Years later did fate give him Jensen, and that’s when Jared realized that’s _who_ he needed, not what. Jensen was the first male lover that Jared ever had. Jared had never been the type of guy before to wonder what it’d be like to sleep with another man, the thought never even crossed his mind, until he met the younger boy. All of a sudden all his thoughts were consumed with ravaging Jensen, making him scream his name in bed. Those sexual thought’s quickly turned into something else though, something much more meaningful like what he’d have to say to make the boy laugh, how to get him to smile, how to get Jensen to kiss him back even if he’s angry at something Jared did. Jensen calmed Jared down, a lot. Almost to the point where whenever the boy was around, it was like he was a different person.

Jensen brought out the best in him. But being the fuck up that he is, Jared ruined all that, Jensen left him, and now he’s left alone. _Again_...

“I’ve never seen Jensen act like that before.” Jeff analyzed quietly. “There was something _off_ about him earlier today Jared.”

“What're you trying to say?” Jared snapped, feeling protective of his unconscious ex-lover.

It’s rare for werewolf pack’s to have two Alpha’s, and in this case, in this house, it’s him and Jeffery. Most werewolf packs across the globe never have two Alpha’s in a pack because they always fight for dominance to determine who the leader is going to be. Jared _used_ to be like that, but not anymore. He does respect Jeffery, and Jeffery respects him. Part of the reason why Jeff respect’s him so much, and let's his rude comment's slide most of the time is because they both know if it came down to it, Jared could kill the other Alpha in a few short blows. But he would never do that, not to Jeff, he has too much respect for the older man now.

Jared would like to think over the years he’s grown as a person. But as time progresses, with Jensen leaving him behind and no longer around. He feels himself slowly starting to revert back into his old ways...

“When I looked at Jensen, before I hit him.” Jeff took in a deep breath; his gaze unfocused and roaming. “He had black eyes... What kind of witch has black eyes?”


	5. Boy

 

When Jensen awoke, a feeling of restlessness consumed him. His body felt almost as heavy as his eye lids did, the struggle to get them open feeling continuous and never ending. The second Jensen’s eyes finally did spring open he found himself looking directly up at the infirmary ceiling, the light somewhat blinding him from having his eyes closed for such a long period of time.

 _‘Why am I in the medical room?’_ Jensen asked himself mentally.

“You’re awake...” A voice came from his direct right.

If Jensen could’ve jumped in fright he would’ve, but his body was to sore to even move, let alone have a startled reaction. “Jared?” He asked forcing his head to look in his ex’s direction. “What’s going on? Why am I in the infirmary room?”

“Do you remember anything at all?” Jared questioned, his gaze critical. Despite the older man’s stern voice, Jensen could tell that the situation was serious. But not to the point of life and death, so what’s really going on? What’s gotten Jared so riled up?

“Chad and I were wrestling, and then... I-I-I don’t know, I c-can’t remember... Why can’t I remember Jared?” Even Jensen himself could hear the torridness in his own voice, the fear of the unknown in his mind completely relevant. There’s nothing worse than forgetting about something that has great significance attached to it and clearly something happened between him and Chad that he can’t remember.

Jared’s hand come up to touch his forehead in a comforting gesture. “Maybe you should rest a bit more, you still look so exhausted.”

Without meaning to Jensen moved his head away from Jared’s soft touch; the hurt evident on his ex-lovers face at the cold rejection. “Don’t treat me like some petulant child, tell me what the fuck is going on!”

The man must have been able to tell Jensen had-had just about enough of dodging the question because the next words out of Jared’s mouth were terrifying. “You let... You let your powers take over you. You lost control.”

Astonished, Jensen was lost for words for a few dreadful seconds before he somehow regained his mental stability and was able to form a semi coherent question. “W-w-what does that even mean?”

“Jensen, tell me something.” Jared scooted his wooden chair closer to Jensen’s bed. “How are you handling your ummm-”

“ _Magick_? You can say the word Jared, it’s not gonna kill you. I won’t turn you into a toad or burst you into flames.” Jensen tried not to sound annoyed, but even he knows his attempt at sounding level headed didn’t work.

As accepting as everyone was of Jensen when he first joined Jeffrey’s pack, there was still some sort of resistance. There is no doubt in his mind that everyone in this house loves Jensen just as much as he loves them. But whenever he looks into their eyes long enough, whenever they randomly go silent on him because he accidently levitated an object out of excitement or burst a light bulb without meaning to because he was frustrated. Jensen can see it in his fellow pack member’s eyes that they’re still somewhat frightened of him. He doesn’t blame them, not really... In truth, everyone is afraid of what they don’t understand. And for the longest time, to the rest of the pack, there were no such thing as witches.

That was until they met him.

“Why are you-”

Just as Jared was about to respond the door to the infirmary burst open, a tired looking Jeffrey walking in with a confident stride. “I thought I heard you both talking from downstairs. Good to see you’re awake Jensen, we were beginning to worry. You’ve been out for a while...”

“A while?” Jensen tried to sit up, suddenly finding the strength to be able to move his body. He did his best to ignore that Jeffrey was eavesdropping, listening to their private conversation from all the way downstairs. Being a werewolf and having heightened hearing is great until it involves wanting some damn privacy from those around you. Not that Jensen needs any privacy in this particular situation, but still... “How long is ‘a while’?’

“Four days.” Jared coughed into a tightly closed fist. “You’ve been asleep for four days.”

“Chad must’ve really knocked me good huh?” Jensen laughed out loud doing the best to break the tension and saying the first thing that came to mind. This isn’t the first time one of the pack members has gotten hurt before. One time when Danneel and Genevieve were wrestling, Genevieve hit Danneel so hard on the head on accident she knocked the woman out for seven straight hours.

“No Jensen, I put you in that bed. I put you in the infirmary...” Jeffrey folded his arms against his chest, his posture firm, his face blank.

“Jeff? Why? What did I do?” Now Jensen was beginning to worried, taking the situation a bit more seriously. To him, by the way his Alpha was speaking, it sounded like he was in some deep shit. Despite Jensen being a grown man in his early 20’s, he still has a respectful amount of fear for the man who runs this werewolf pack. Jeffrey isn’t someone to mess around with, neither is Jared for the matter, but how he feels and what he thinks about Jared is _different._

Jared was Jensen's lover, Jeffrey was not.

“It’s what I was trying to tell you earlier Jensen.” His ex avoided his gaze as he continued to speak; looking around the room. “You’re powers, you-you let them take complete and utter control of you. Something wasn’t right _inside_ you... You weren’t _you_.”

Jensen couldn’t help but balk at Jared’s words; slightly offended. “You make it sound like I have some sort of _disease_ , like there’s something wrong with me.”

Jared stood up from the chair swiftly; the wooden object scraping the floor as it moved. “We both know I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Your eyes were black Jensen.” Jeffrey stepped closer to his bedside; ignoring the back and forth tit-for-tat between him and Jared. “Has that ever happened to you before? This is serious, I need you to take this seriously. We need to figure out what's going with you.”

“N-No it hasn’t.” He responded, the lump in his throat swelling from nerves. The most ‘change’ in himself that he’s ever noticed when using his magick in the past are the nose bleeds he gets from too much exertion or the twisted demonic like dreams. It didn’t dawn on him up until now that this isn’t something to joke about, not that the situation wasn’t serious before. However now that Jeffrey’s in the room, it put’s this conversation into a new perspective. “Did I hurt Chad? Is he okay?”

“You broke three of his ribs.”

At those words Jensen zoned out, he wasn’t he sure who said them, all he knows and heard is that he hurt his friend. “But he’s alright?” Jensen took in a deep breath, then asked again when no one answered him. “He’s alright, right?”

“Yes he’s fine Jensen. Walking around like ain’t nothing happened to him.” Jeff confirmed. “Still got that pep in his step and everything. He’s more worried about you than anything else.”

“Good, I’m glad he’s okay.” Jensen nodded weakly, somewhat relieved. Of-course it would be like Chad to be worried about him lying in this bed practically unharmed, despite his memory loss. While Chad is the one who got his rib’s broken. At first glance Chad is someone that most people believe they should stray away from, the guy’s brash, sarcastic, and a bit of an asshole.

But Chad is one of the most loyal and caring people Jensen’s ever met, and that’s the truth.

Breaking someone’s ribs is definitely something to be concerned about. Although for full-blooded werewolves, like Chad, it’s not that serious of an injury. Natural born wolves heal extremely fast, so in reality Chad was probably only lounging around the house feeling useless for about a day before his body rearranged and corrected itself. Granted, his friend is most likely still experiencing some type of minor pain whenever he moves his body in a certain direction. But a wolf healing in a few short days is a gigantic difference than the months it takes for a regular human body to heal itself from a serious injury.

“We need to find someone out there who can help you.” Jeff stated, snapping Jensen from his thoughts.

“Err-what do you mean?” He asked in return; confused.

“I’ve been thinking over these past few days while you were... Asleep. And I think it’s about time we start searching for someone else out there like you who can help you learn how to control the... The powers you have.”

“You’re serious?”

Jeffrey nodded. “Completely.”

“But there isn’t anyone else out there like me is there? You even said to me yourself back when you first found out what I was that you didn’t think witches existed? You've been around for over eighty five years and haven't ran into another witch besides me.”

The oldest Alpha sighed, wiping a hand over his face; seemingly looking stressed out. “That was before I met you, and if you exist. Then why wouldn’t someone else like you exist out in the world as well?”

“Well I-.”

“Let’s not talk about that anymore, we can talk about this later.” Jeff cut him off. Jensen silently thanked whatever God out there existed for getting him off the hook in having this conversation right now. This topic was just too much for him to handle at the moment. “Why don’t we go hunting, I’m sure you’re starving, it’s been days since you ate.”

“I could use something to eat too.” Jared also added.

From the minute Jensen woke up he could feel that deep underlining scratching burn of hunger. And not the type of ‘hunger’ that eating a nice juicy burger can curve. No, Jensen needed something else. He needed that thick blood red nectar that tasted like ecstasy.

“Okay.” He responded simply. “But I don’t think I can do much running through, my body is still-”

Jared cut him off with a dazzling smile. “I’ll catch something for you don’t worry about it.”

Jensen wanted to protest, but he didn’t, he was too hungry to care. Whenever a werewolf catches its prey and gives their ‘meal’ to another wolf, it’s a sign of love and adoration. At least that’s what Jared told him years ago back when they went on their first hunt together. When his ex-lover first mentioned that to Jensen, he thought it was a bit silly and absurd. Sharing food equals a sign of love? It wasn’t until later on that he understood the sentiment behind the actual action itself. For all intents and purposes werewolves are genuinely wild animals. And for a wild beast like animal to care enough to share its food with you means something special.

It means a bond.

 

 

 

 

Jensen sat on the porch swing set, slowly drifting back and forth. Listening to his boyfriend as he spoke calmly through the cell phone. “Are you sure you’re okay? I was so worried when I didn’t hear from you for the past few days, I was even contemplating driving to there to see if everything was fine?"

“No don’t worry.” Tom’s last string of words alerting him. The last thing he needs right now is for Tom to come here to Bear Valley. “I’m fine, it’s just an adjustment for everyone, that’s all. I wasn’t ignoring your calls, I was just trying my best to be there for my friend...” Jensen wanted to scold himself for lying, but what else was he supposed to say? ‘Tom, sorry I didn’t call you back because I let my powers control me during a wrestling match to the point where I blacked out, almost killed my friend, only for an Alpha of my werewolf pack to knock me unconscious so hard I was put into a coma for four days’?

That wouldn’t go over to well...

As he waited for his boyfriend to reply, Jensen sat back and thought about that terrible excuse he came up with to tell Tom why he needed to go back to Bear Valley. Jensen had told the man that one of his best friend’s from college parents died and that he needed to come back for the funeral. Obviously that was a total complete and utter lie, but Jensen couldn’t think of anything else so quickly on the spot. When Mike had texted him several nights ago telling him that Jeffrey needed him back as soon as possible, Jensen knew he had no choice but to comply to the Alpha’s wishes. So when Jensen had told Tom that morning that he was headed back to Bear Valley for a few days, he'd been a bit nervous of what Tom’s reaction might be. Which was a mistake because his boyfriend was nothing but supportive, because that’s just the type of guy Thomas is.

“You don’t need to explain yourself baby, I was worried is all.” Tom sounded concerned and supportive, which in turn only made Jensen feel even worse for lying.

“Anyway how've you been? How’s Katie?” Jensen asked, trying to change the topic.

“Katie’s good, why? You haven’t talked to her? Normally you guys are up each other’s asses?” Tom laughed through the phone, his sweet voice sending chills down his spine.

“Oh don’t you worry, she’s called me about fifteen times over the last few days and has bombarded my phone with messages. But like I said before... I was busy. I’m gonna call her after I hang up with you, but I thought I’d call my boyfriend first. I miss hearing your voice.” Jensen smiled to himself when he said the word ‘boyfriend’.

“Awwwwww baby.” Tom teased. “You miss me?”

“Yeah I miss you, asshole.” Jensen laughed quietly, careful to keep his voice low in case anyone was listening.

“I don’t mean to cut this conversation short, but I’m in the middle of a meeting and everyone just got back from their short break.” Tom’s voice sounded hurried, like he was rushing to get off the phone now.

The man always got like this when he dealt with important clients. Jensen guess’s that’s happens when you own your own business like Tom, every deal counts. “Okay, call me tomorrow alright?”

“Will do, love you.”

Jensen nodded as if his boyfriend were right in front of him. “Love you too.”

After he hung up the phone a piece of him realized how much he missed Tom and how much he missed just being around the other man. However Jensen also realized right here and now how content he feels being back at home around the pack again. It’s probably best not to let these feelings and thoughts get the best of him, after all he is only going to stay a few more days before he heads back to Toronto. But the overall atmosphere of the whole gang being together again just feels _right_.

“Was that you’re boyfriend?” A female voice came from the front door.

His mind processed the feminine tone in milliseconds. “Really Sandy? You were listening to my conversation?”

“Hey don’t blame me.” She walked over to him and plopped down on the large white swing set right next to him. “You know how nosy I am.”

Giving up, not even bothering to deny it, Jensen replied with the truth. “Yeah, that was my boyfriend..”

“What’s his name?”

“Tom.”

“What’s he do for a job?”

“He owns his own business.”

“What kind of business?”

Jensen scoffed. “What is this twenty one questions? Tom owns his own production company.”

“Is he a millionaire!?” Sandy squealed, her eyes lighting up at the dollar signs.

This woman was always one for the dramatics, it’s one of the many things Jensen loves about her though. “No he’s not, but he’s doing well for himself. He doesn’t really have to stress about money.”

Sandy tucked a piece of black-ish hair behind her ear. “I gotta find me a man like that.”

“Your sixty two years old, haven’t you already found love? Not even once?” Jensen jabbed playfully.

“Ugh!” She exasperated; her tone soft and teasing, but slightly serious. “I hate it when you say my real age out loud. And no, I actually haven’t. Not everyone is as lucky as you... You found love not only once, but twice! Do you even realize how fortunate you are?”

Every instinct in Jensen wanted to correct his friend, because he did love Tom. He loved the man a lot, but he’s still not sure if it’s the same love that he’s had for Jared all these years. And Jensen doesn’t feel like admitting to Sandy right now that a part of him will probably never get over Jared. That’s a little fact that he’d like to keep with himself to the grave. “I realize I’m lucky San...”

Looking out from the porch Jensen giggled at a random thought.

“What’s so funny?” Sandra asked; smiling.

It took a few seconds for Jensen to contain himself. “I just realized that I’m sitting here in shorts and a t-shirt with no shoes on, you’re in a mini skirt with a crop top on, and it’s like negative 20 degrees out right now and currently snowing... A few years ago, back when I was human, I'd have hypothermia by now.”

“I guess that’s one of the perks in being warm-blooded animals huh?”

“Guess so.” Jensen softly kicked at her ankle.

“YOU GUYS! GET HERE NOW!” A voice yelled, coming from the woods on the surrounding property, Jensen immediately recognized it as Danneel’s.

Both Jensen and Sandy stood up from the swing set and started sprinting off the front porch and towards the dark woods; Jensen completely forgetting he’s not wearing any shoes. Although it was eight at night and completely dark outside, it’s still very easy to see. In fact, most werewolves would say that it was almost more effortless to see during the dark than it is during the day. Something about the bright sunshine hurts wolves’ eyes sometimes. Still sprinting at inhuman speeds toward their friend, Sandy and Jensen came to an abrupt halt when they reached their destination in the middle of the forest.

“Oh my God!” Sandy brought her hand over her mouth. 

Jensen remained silent, staring down at the ground at the lifeless body of a young boy that looked to be about four years old. The child’s body was completely mutilated, the boy’s stomach ripped to shreds, his long blood red intestines hanging out onto ground, his dead eyes wide open staring up at the dark starry night sky as he clutched the teddy bear to his side, his batman pajamas also ripped to shreds.

“Another one.... Another body, who did this?” Another voice came from behind him, it was Jared. He clearly heard Danneel's scream too, no doubt everyone else was already on their way as well.

“I-I don’t know.” Danneel sniffled, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. “I just found him like this when I was out patrolling.”

Jeffrey then stepped out of the shadows with a loud whoosh from the bushes; the Alpha running at such at a rate he caused things to fly around. “This body has been here for at least a day... How did we not find this? Whose job was it to patrol the grounds yesterday?”

“It was mine sir.” Mike stepped up from out of nowhere.

“How the fuck did you miss this!?” Jeffrey growled, his voice dropping several levels; sounding animalistic, sounding in charge... "Someone else was on my property! I can smell it!" Patrolling is very important in the werewolf community, most packs do it. Each pack member will usually take turn's and patrol their surrounding property, one person will take one day, and another person will take the next. In becoming part werewolf, Jeffrey had explained to Jensen that patrolling is important because your senses such as smell will indicate to you if someone else, someone foreign, has step foot on your property. Humans, and especially werewolves always leave a scent behind that stays lingering in the air and on the ground for a certain amount of time before it fades.

Mike bowed his head in submission; his voice almost a whisper but due to super hearing everyone could hear it loud as day. “Sir, I-I’m sorry. I must’ve missed this area-”

Everyone was shocked, but remained silent in their place when Jeff appeared in front of Mike, only to backhand the man; the slap resonating throughout the forest. “Jared.” The Alpha stated, now ignoring Mike who was whimpering softly. “Call the police tomorrow morning, let them know we found the missing child.”

“Why tomorrow?” Jensen interjected, wondering if he should have just kept his mouth shut.

The head Alpha’s response was cold and distant, his eyes focused on the poor boy’s body. “We can’t call the police now saying we happen to do nightly strolls on our property at eight at night in the middle of winter can we? Imagine how that would look? Jared, tomorrow when you call the police you _will_ tell them that you went out for your morning jog and stumbled across the child's body.”

Out of the corner of his eye Jensen could see Jared nod in return, his ex seeming unfazed by the situation Then again nothing has ever seemed to faze Jared... He could also see Sandy consoling Danneel who was still crying silently. Danneel isn't usually an emotional woman, seeing as she's seen and been through a lot in her lifetime. However, seeing a carcass of a young child is definitely her tipping point..

Jeffrey then turned directly to him; Jensen straightened in response, ready to take the Alpha's wrath even though he didn’t do anything. “You wanted to know what was going on right Jensen? Well this is it... _This_ is what’s going on.”


	6. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! :)

 

_**(The Next Morning)** _

 

 

“This isn’t a game Chad.” Jeffrey’s voice was cold; the immense vibrato of power making its presence known. “If you can’t take my orders seriously, then maybe I need to reconsider you being in this pack.”

Jensen could tell that Jeff’s words hurt his fellow pack member, if Chad’s sullen expression is anything to go by. Chad has always been the type of guy to speak his mind, and in most cases that’s a trait that’s well respected amongst most people of many different cultures. However, when it comes to Jeffrey and how Jeffrey likes to rule and run things. The Alpha doesn’t want any signs of disobedience. Some werewolves looking in from the outside might say a wolf in charge like Jeff is too strict, but in all reality. It’s been Jeffrey’s constricted rules and over protection that’s kept everyone alive for so long.

“I’m sorry, I just feel like-”

“It doesn’t matter how you _feel_ Chad.” Jeff took a step closer to the testy pack member. “This is _my_ pack and we do as I say. Understood?”

With a quick scan of the living room with his eyes, Jensen could see that his fellow pack members were anxiously waiting to hear Chad’s response. Despite this being a serious subject, Chad’s always been the one to speak up to Jeffrey, even if the Alpha is right or wrong. Everyone knows that Jeff loves and respect every single person in this room, but they all also know that from time to time that Jeff would like to strangle Chad for running off at the mouth.

Chad must’ve seen the rage in Jeffrey’s eyes because he quickly bowed his head in submission as the older Alpha continued to step closer. “Yes sir, I apologize.”

Seeing someone willingly submit to someone else like that quickly reminded Jensen that he’s no longer living in the “Human World” anymore. It can be easy to forget how Werewolf life operates when you live in a completely different country away from the people you'd die for-for over two years. Jensen would never admit it out loud but living with humans is almost better than living with other werewolves where you have to submit to the pack leader. It’s not that Jensen is disobedient or unruly, he just simply doesn’t feel like all Werewolf rules coincide with today’s time. There are many Werewolf laws that need to followed that Jensen doesn’t agree with, they are outdated.

Maybe part of his disagreements with Werewolf law has to do with living as part human part witch for most of his life, who knows...

“Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” Jeffrey sent another cold glare Chad’s way; who avoided eye contact. “We can’t have any more dead bodies in this town. We _especially_ can’t have any more dead bodies near our property. All of us need to head into town, tonight... It’s critical to find whoever’s committing these crimes. We need to put a stop to this murder.”

Before Chad interrupted Jeff, Jeffrey was explaining to Jensen that this is the third mutilated child’s body that’s been found in the small town of Bear Valley. The first one was found in the lake closer in town about seven months ago. The second body was found about a mile off the mansion property two weeks ago. And the third body, well, that ended up _directly_ on their property. It was almost as if someone was throwing the bodies of these boys near Jeffrey’s property on purpose, like this mysterious person was trying to set Jeff up with the police.

“Where’s the Sheriff?” Jensen randomly asks as all eyes turn on him. The police were here earlier after Jared made his call like Jeffrey asked him to yesterday about 'stumbling' across the young boy’s body during his morning jog, except Jeffrey had told Jensen to stay upstairs this morning to avoid the chaos, so he doesn’t know what police officers are still here and who aren't.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. “The Sheriff and the other officers are searching around the property, looking to see if there’s any more evidence. I’m sure they’ll be back any moment now.”

“They...” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was about to ask. “They think we committed the murders?”

The Alpha thought about the question and accusation for a moment before answering. “I don’t think so, at least not right now.”

“It certainly doesn’t help our case that everyone in this town already thinks we’re _freaks_.” Sandy pipped up from her spot beside the fireplace. When everyone just stared at her she continued to rant on. “Oh come’on! Practically every living soul in Bear Valley stays away from us. No matter how hard we pretend to be and act like one of them, no matter how hard we try and be human... We _never_ will be.”

Just as Jeffrey was about to respond to Sandy’s comment there was a knock on the door and everyone tensed up as the Alpha made his way to open the front door.

In truth, Jensen did his best to try not and think too hard about what Sandy had just said, but her words rang true. It doesn’t matter what the pack does, it doesn’t matter where they live or how wealthy Jeff is, and it definitely doesn’t matter who they try their damndest to impress. People will always _sense_ that there is something off about them. Even before Jensen was bitten and turned into part wolf, when Jared took him to meet his “family” AKA the pack for the first time, even he knew something was off with these guys. 

Something wasn't _right_.

“Please, come in Sheriff.” Jeffrey’s voice rang from the front entryway; using that soft airy ‘voice’ he uses when he’s in crowded public places and try’s not intimidate people. If Jeff spoke like that all the time most people would probably think the Alpha is a pushover, but little do they know that it’s all a façade for the humans.

“Thank you Jeff.” Jensen heard the female Sheriff respond as her cowboy boots clicked against the hardwood floors.

For some odd reason Jensen found himself looking in Jared’s direction, only to catch his ex’s intense heady gaze already on him. He couldn’t stop the blush that no doubt started spread across his cheeks. It immediately pissed him off that something as simple as Jared looking at him caused him to fluster. How and why that man still has power over him after everything he’s done hurts Jensen’s insides...

“Hello everyone.” The Sheriff erupted as she hobbled into the living room; taking the grey cowboy looking hat off her head. There was a bit of quite awkwardness when everyone just nodded in return. The Sheriff could sense it too so she continued the conversation. “Genevieve! I haven’t seen you at the bars lately, I was beginning to think that you’ve sobered up!”

The way and the tone of voice that this Sheriff was using, Jensen couldn’t tell if that statement was meant to carry some disrespect with it, or if it was all in fun.

“Yeah, well... I’ve been busy.” Genevieve waved off as she flipped a shoulder length piece of black hair over her shoulder. “Don’t worry though, I’m sure you’re drinking enough for the both of us.”

With those words Jensen felt his insides freeze, there was no mistaking the attitude behind that the female wolf's words. What was that all about? Since arriving back in Bear Valley, Jensen hasn’t seen much of Genevieve. Granted he’s only been here for a few days, and for several of those days he was basically in a coma. However, he gets the feeling the she’s avoiding him. Not that Jensen blames her, because if Genevieve wasn’t doing her best to avoid him, he’d be doing her best to avoid her. After the way things were left off between the two of them before Jensen left for Canada, it’s no wonder they’ve barley spoken two words to each other.

Completely ignoring Genevieve’s insult, the Sheriff turned her attention directly onto him. “You must be Jensen.” She extended her surprisingly large manly hand out to shake that had a giant mole on it. “I’m Sheriff Kim Rhodes, I’m gonna need to take your statement. I’ve got everyone else’s but yours.”

Feeling nervous Jensen cast his eyes over to Jeffrey who nodded his head firmly in return. “Okay sure.” He tried his best to keep his voice steady. “That’s fine.”

“Great.” Kim smiled, but Jensen couldn’t tell if it was sincere or not. “I need everyone else to clear the room.”

Once again Jensen looked to Jeffrey for guidance with his eyes, only to get confirmation that everything was going to be okay. Jensen isn’t sure why he’s acting so nervous right now anyway, about an hour ago, way before Chad interrupted Jeffrey’s speech. Jeff was telling Jensen exactly what to say when the Sheriff asked him questions and how to make his responses seem believable and realistic.

Hopefully this little question segment will run smoothly.

Body after body started to pile out of the room until it was only Jensen and Sheriff Rhodes in the quaint quiet living room together.

The Sheriff whipped out a pen and small notepad from her back pocket, opened it up to a blank page, dabbed the inky pen on her tongue, sat down gruffly on one of the over-sized lounge chairs with her legs wide open like a butch man and spat out hastily like she was out of breath. “Shall we get started?”

 

 

 

                                

 

                                                                                                _**(Several Hours Later)**_

 

 

“Sooooo, I never got the chance to ask you.” Danneel's voice teased as she attempted to curl her hair with her finger; looking at her reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror in her ginormous bedroom. “How was your sit down with Sheriff dyke?”

“Sheriff dyke?” Jensen reiterated. “And my sit down went fine... I think.”

“Absolutely!” His friend hollered above the music that was blasting from her stereo. “She’s more butch than a lumber jack!”

Jensen wanted to laugh at Danneel’s comment but the stereo was so loud it was beginning to give him a headache “C-can you turn down your music?”

Danneel looked over her shoulder at him before she winked, her dark fake eye lashes adding a dramatic effect. “No, I like it this way!”

Because his friend clearly wasn’t going to listen to him, Jensen took matters into his own hands, literally... As he continued to sit on top of Danneel’s comfortable bed, Jensen slightly reached out his hand and with the flick of his fingers turned the round radio dial completely to the left which turned off the music completely.

“HEY MAN! Don’t mess with a girl’s music!” The female werewolf half cried, still too busy making sure she looked perfect in the mirror to really give a damn. “How do you even do that anyway?”

“Do what?” Jensen asked coyly, playing dumb.

“You know? What you just did...? Your _magick._ ” Danneel bit her lip a she applied lipstick on her plump lips. “How do you even control it?”

“I don’t know...”

“What does it _feel_ like?”

Jensen sighed. “I don’t know, like I’ve told you a million times before it’s kind of hard to explain.”

“Well try Jensen.” Danneel commanded as she sprayed perfume on herself.

He couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “Like what I did just now, with turning off your radio. It’s almost like I could feel like dial beneath my fingertips, like I was touching the stereo without really touching it...”

“That’s so fucking cool.” She laughed in return, then began to change the subject to a much more worrisome topic; her voice taking a different tone. “I’m dreading tonight Jensen...”

“I know Dee.” He sympathized. “I know...”

Danneel coughed into her hands before speaking; her tone a bit on the rough side. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control what I do to that freak if we find him tonight.”

Agreeing was all Jensen could do. “He deserves everything that’s coming to him.”

Shortly after Jensen’s sit down with Sheriff Rhodes and after all the other police officers left. Jeffrey decided to change his strategy for tonight. Originally the plan was supposed to be that they all roam the streets in groups of two tonight in hopes of finding a trace, maybe even a scent of where this killer might be. Which is what they did at first, and as it turns out they didn’t even need to look that far or hard. After about an hour of patrolling out on the town, Mike and Genevieve came across this old well-known warehouse where all these high school and college kids like to throw raves every night on the weekends. And the same scent that was lingering around in the woods on the Jeff’s property where Danneel found that boy’s body was the same scent that was coated throughout the entire warehouse. It only took about ten minutes before the rest of the pack met up outside the rave hangout and from there is where and when Jeffrey came up with a new “plan”. For one, whoever this child killer is they’re not human, they’re a full-blooded wolf. That much everyone is sure of, that and they’re also male.

Another fact is that this killer wolf is not traveling alone, there was one other fresh wolf scent on the surrounding warehouse property, the other scent belonging to a young female. There are times when other werewolves travel through Bear Valley, or stay for several days before they head off to another city or town. But this killer wolf and female’s scent around the warehouse was extremely strong, and when werewolf scents are _that_ strong it basically means that these stranger wolves have been nesting out in this specific area for several months...

Jeffrey’s new plan is for Mike and Genevieve to stay behind at the house to keep a watch over the property, because you can never be too safe. While Jensen, Jared, Danneel, and Chad are going to attend the rave party tonight that those high school and college kids are throwing, because there is no doubt that these unknown wolves will be attending as well. Possibly looking for their next victim. Jensen was a bit hesitant at first with Jeffrey’s new instructions. Not that he’s afraid to get into any physical altercation if it were to come down to it, which let’s face it, it most likely will. It’s just been a long time since Jensen’s actually had to fight for something that actually _meant_ something. The pack is dealing with a werewolf with psychopath tendencies who’s already killed three little boys, while also possibly dealing with another werewolf who is most likely in cahoots or friends with this psychopath. Since they're residing in the same place, they obviously get along or are familiar with each other. Jeffrey gave order’s that if we were to catch these rouge wolves, to keep them alive. But if it came down to it, and these strange wolves threatened their lives, it was okay to _kill_ them...

After discussing their new plan they all headed back to the house to get ready for their “night out”.

“Did you hear me?” Danneel had her hands on her hips, her skinny jeans hugging tightly to her hips. “I said we should head back downstairs, it’s about time for us to go.”

“Oh right, sorry.” Jensen replied hazily as he stood up from the bed. He got so lost in his own thought’s he supposes he didn’t hear his friend even talking to him before.

Making their way back downstairs was a bit embarrassing, because everyone was waiting in the foray with impatient looks on their faces. Subconsciously Jensen knew it wasn’t because he and Danneel took long to get ready, it’s because they all want this night to be over with. When most people think of werewolves, they think of nasty beastly creatures that go bump in the night. And in many ways that analogy is very true, however all werewolves have feelings just like everyone else, just like _humans_. Occasionally you get killer wolves, the same way you get murderous humans, there’s not much of a difference between the two species.

“You look nice.” Jared smiled at him as he reached the last step on the staircase.

“Thank you.” He smiled back in a friendly gesture. Jensen wanted to say ‘so do you’ but he figured that would be pushing it. The last thing he wants to do is lead Jared on in any way, not that giving someone a compliment automatically means you’re hitting on them. But when you’re complimenting your ex, no matter who you are, it’s best to choose your words carefully so they don’t get the wrong impression.

Even though Jared and Jensen aren’t on good terms, Jensen can admit that his ex-boyfriend’s outfit is spot on. Jared isn’t even wearing anything flashy, just a tight white t-shirt with his normal loose fitting everyday blue jeans. And the older man still manages to look dazzling. Jensen on the other hand had to turn it up a notch, thanks to Danneel’s importance on having to look good, he is now wearing extra skinny-fit black jeans with an extra-extra tight black t-shirt with a small gold necklace. The necklace is Danneel’s, so of-course it looks a bit feminine, but it’s actually a nice touch to a rather plain attire. The necklace gives the overall look a touch of much needed flare.

“As I told you all earlier back at the warehouse, Mike and Genevieve are staying here to keep a watch on the property." Jeffrey looked at each of them in the eyes before speaking again. “I’m splitting you into groups of two’s. Jared and Jensen you two stick together throughout the night. Danneel and Chad, the same goes for you. Do NOT, I repeat do NOT let the person that you are assigned to out of your sight. Watch over each other... _Protect_ each other.”

Jensen wanted to complain that he didn’t want Jared to be his assigned “partner” for the night, he’d much rather be with Chad or Danneel, but he knew now was not the time to complain under these serious circumstances. If they don’t put an end to this psychopath wolf tonight, that could possibly mean another young child’s life is on the line.

“Sandy and I will be going with you guy’s as well, but we'll be patrolling outside around the warehouse to make sure you guys don’t get ambushed while you’re in the inside.” Jeff bristled as he opened the front door. “Is everything clear? Do I need to go over the rules again?”

“No.” Jensen, Danneel, Jared, and Chad all said in unison.

“Good let’s head out.” Jeffrey commanded as he walked out into the dead of night, with Sandy following quietly behind his heels.

Just as Jensen was about to walk out Mike told him to be safe and he smiled in return at his friend. Even though the two of them horse around with one another a lot, Mike has always had this big brother type of thing going on with him. Mike's always looked out for Jensen, even when he didn’t want the man to. But that’s what having a real friend is all about, they’re with you through thick and thin. By the look on Mike’s face Jensen could tell that the man wanted to go the rave tonight to help them out, to help catch this guy, but he wasn’t going to disobey one of Jeffrey’s orders.

Especially since he was already on Jeff’s bad side since yesterday.

Genevieve on the other hand stood by the doorway with a scowl on her face, completely silent as she watched everyone leave.

Jensen and Jared walked quietly to Jared’s rusty pickup truck that he called 'Mary'; and Jensen ignored how Jared opened up the passenger side door for him. And just took it as a sign of politeness and good gesture and not as something Jared used to do for him back when they were dating. It’s still hard for Jensen to be around his ex and not think about all the times they’ve had together in the past.

Especially the times they had together in this _truck_...

The first time they ever laid out and watched the stars was in the back of this old beat up truck. The first time they kissed was in this truck. And the first time Jensen gave Jared a well-deserved blowjob was in this truck too. Jensen can’t help but wonder if Jared does the same things with Kara, his new girlfriend, that he did with him back when they were together...

“Are you ready?” Jared asked calmly as he closed the driver side door and started up ‘Mary’.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah I’m ready.”

“Good.” Jared said as he shifted the stick into drive. It was about ten minutes into the drive of them following behind Jeffrey’s car on the way to the rave warehouse that his ex-decided to break the silence. “You know I won’t let anything happen to you right? You have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not worried about that Jared...”

Jared simultaneously snuck a few glances his way all the while keeping his eyes on the road. “Then why do you have _that_ look on your face?”

“Thinking...”

“Thinking about what?” Jared took his right hand off the wheel and rested it on his upper thigh.

“About everything... About my life.” Jensen responded honestly. He probably basked in the weight of Jared’s hand for a little too long before shaking it off his leg. Jared didn’t seem too fazed, in fact he seemed pleased that Jensen let him touch him for that long at all. Jensen could tell that this is going to be a long night.

And here’s to hoping they don’t all get themselves killed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry again for the super late update! But like I've been saying in the notes, I don't have a set date for every time I update this fic. So MAKE SURE you subscribe to this fic so you get updates!
> 
> By the way, thank you to everyone who has commented on my story as of thus far! You guy's are amazing! This chapter is for all of you! :)


	7. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!
> 
> So, this chapter was really fun for me to write. It's five thousand words, and I finished it just now in the span of four hours!!! I love it when I get motivated like this! I hope you all like it. We get to see a side of Jensen that's..... Kind of scary. And I've added some pictures and gif's to make this more fun and interactive!
> 
> This is probably the best chapter yet! :)

**__ **

 

 

Pulling up to the rave warehouse gave Jensen a sense of relief. If he had been stuck in Jared’s truck any longer, forcing himself to have awkward tense conversation with his ex, he might’ve died. Okay, that’s a bit dramatic, but he’s glad the semi-long car ride has come to a much needed end.

Hopping out of the car, as Chad and Danneel pulled up right behind them in their own vehicle. Jensen was greeted with the sight of Jeff and Sandy leaning up against the hood of Jeff’s sleek BMW, looking as if they’ve been waiting on them for the past two hours, when in reality they only beat Jared and Jensen to the destination by maybe two minutes. In the surrounding area in the once empty parking lot was now filled with at least one hundred and fifty cars. Looks like the college kids came out to play tonight, just liked expected. The music was playing so loud both Jensen and Jared, back when they were in the car, could feel the vibrations from the bass in little hums about half a mile away.

“It’s packed tonight.” Danneel said, stating the obvious.

“Do I need to go over the plan again?” Jeff announced, stepping off from leaning against the car. When everyone shook their head ‘no’, the Alpha said. “Then let’s get started, we don’t have any time to waste.”

Walking up to the warehouse was a bit nerve-racking, because tonight there’s a strong possibility that one of them could get severely injured, maybe even die in trying to stop this killer wolf. The one thing Jensen keeps trying to look forward, and what he hopes for is that everyone makes it out safe and alive with all their body parts intact. And after this, after this situation is taken care of, hopefully Jensen can go back to Toronto and get back to his life...

There was no trouble actually getting into the rave/warehouse, which Jensen found odd. He thought maybe there would have been a bouncer out there to choose who to let in and who not to. But then Jensen immediately realized that this is a college rave, no one really gives a damn. As soon as Jensen stepped inside he had the natural instinct to cover his ears to block out the sound of the thumping music, and of-course the DJ is playing some type of Britney Spears remix. Nothing good like Metallica or something, then again people don’t come to rave’s to get down to rock music.

“This is insane!” Chad exclaimed excitedly.

Jensen laughed and leaned in close to Chad’s ear; his voice picking up a few notches as he spoke so his friend could hear him. Although it’s not like raising his voice mattered, Chad would be able to hear Jensen if he whispered. “No surprise there! Only you would be excited when we have a problem to take care of.”

Chad poked him roughly in the side. “Hey! Don’t be mad at me for trying to make the best of the situation!”

It’s good to have someone like Chad around, because werewolf ‘life’ can be pretty damn daunting. There is always some type of ‘business’ that needs to be taken care of, or in this instance a wolf that might need to be killed. Being around all the negative energy can really dampen someone’s mood. But here Chad is standing right next to Jensen looking out into the crowd of High Schoolers and College kids grinding up on one another like a bunch of horny animals. At least in having Chad around not everything has to be taken so seriously, even if they’re in a _serious_ situation.

He, Jared, Chad, and Danneel kind of stood by the entrance for another five minutes observing the situation before them. The scene in front of them was kind of crazy, especially with all the flashing lights, and smoke. There even seemed to be what looked like fragile pieces of confetti coming down from the ceiling that someone’s dropping from up above.

 

 

“I-I can’t really smell anything in here... It’s all mixed.” Jensen stated after a few more minutes of silence amongst his friends. “Can you guys smell ‘The killer’?”

Jensen felt a bit ridiculous referring to this stranger werewolf as ‘The Killer’ but there was no other name for the guy, what else was he supposed to call the unknown man?

“Too many bodies.” Jared sniffed the air blatantly like a dog. “All their sweaty scents are mixed together.” If the two of them were still dating Jensen would’ve slapped Jared’s shoulder for acting like such an animal in public.

“This was a mistake.” Danneel grimaced, joining in on the conversation. “I don’t see the point in being here if we won’t even be able to smell the guy. Maybe we should leave.”

“No, you guys we can’t leave.” Chad rattled. “You know what Jeffrey said, if we don’t find this guy in two or three hours then we can leave. Until then we need to follow his orders. Besides, this crazy fuck is out here killing children. Someone needs to stop him because the police aren’t doing shit.”

“Okay.” Jensen answered for both Jared and Danneel, because Chad was absolutely right, there was no sense in arguing. “We’ll stay...”

“Good.” His friend nodded as he grabbed Danneel’s hand and started pulling her towards the crowd. “We probably should get out on the dance floor instead of standing here by the entrance like a bunch of suspicious dumb fucks!”

Jensen debated for at least ten more seconds on whether or not he actually wanted to immerse himself into that crowd of sweaty bodies and dance with strangers. But then he figured it was either that or stand next to Jared for two more hours alone, so he chose the latter. He made his way through the crowd and closer to Chad and Danneel to keep an eye on them, but close enough to Jared to watch out for him as well. After all, as Jeff so clearly stated before leaving the mansion, Jared was his “partner” to watch out for-for the night.

Within two minutes of dancing two girls started to dance wildly right next to him, clearly attempting to dance _with_ him. And Jensen thought to himself ‘Oh why the fuck not?’, the girls were grinding on him but they were close enough to him for Jensen to be able to smell their scents clearly, and there weren’t werewolves. That much Jensen could easily tell. Which was a good sign, so that eliminated either one of these girls being the female wolf that the pack is also looking for along with ‘The Killer’ wolf.

To his left, out of the corner of his eye, Jensen could see Chad dancing with a random girl. A girl who looked a little too young to even be at this sort of crazy rave, let alone to be dancing with Chad who might look ‘young’, but is actually quite old. A few feet away from Chad was Danneel who was dancing with two girls and one guy, a guy who was grinding on her from behind. But Danneel didn’t seem to mind all that much so everything must be fine. When Jensen looked to his right he tried to hold back a whine. About fifteen feet away was Jared, who was letting some random girl grind all up on his crotch. The worst part is that his ex seemed to enjoy the extra attention, his hands on the girl’s hips helping her sway along to the music.

After getting over his initial shock at the scene he’s currently witnessing, all Jensen could think was ‘I wonder what Jared’s girlfriend Kara would think?’

Jensen almost jumped out his skin when he felt a man’s large hands land on his waist. His immediate thought was ‘Killer wolf!’, but with the stranger being this close, just like the girls who are still dancing right next to him, Jensen could smell the guys scent and he gave off normal human pheromones. He was about to move away from the guy, but then Jensen saw Jared staring directly at him, pure anger in his eyes. At first Jensen couldn’t understand why, but then it clicked. His ex is pissed that this random man is practically humping Jensen’s ass right now. He couldn’t help but be a little petty and laugh inside. Jensen’s not a twink by any means, even without his werewolf strength or _magick_ , if he wanted to he could throw this horny guy off him right now. But the look on Jared’s face is making everything worth it, his ex’s face is making _letting_ this man grind on his ass worth it.

Throwing another quick glance Jared’s way, Jensen noticed that his ex’s attention was solely on the girl who was still grinding on him. Except, Jared seemed to take everything up another notch, now fondling the girls breast’s. At the sight Jensen felt something inside him clench and twist, making him feel uneasy. Was Jared trying to make him jealous? The older man doesn’t have any right to do something like that to him, no after what he did!

“Two can play at this game.” Jensen whispered really low; the words rolling off his tongue. When Jared’s hazel eyes flickered over in his direction. He wondered if his ex actually heard him.

In one swift bold action, Jensen took the hands on the random stranger and put them on both respective sides of his hips. The guy seemed into it and started to grind even harder, and Jensen started to grind back, swaying his hips to beat of the drums and the bass of the music. For a few seconds it almost felt like Jensen was free, like he had no care in the world. Like he was a regular ole human, someone who wasn’t a werewolf, someone who didn’t have any _magick_ abilities. He felt like another one of these college kids just trying to fit in and have a good time.

And it felt good...

His fun was interrupted when someone pulled him to the side. “What are you doing!?”

Jensen recognized his friend’s voice immediately and replied like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “Dancing? What does it looked like?”

Danneel squeezed his hand, but her voice was soft. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

When she said those words, the blood inside Jensen ran cold. How could he of done this to Tom? It was extremely disrespectful to let some random man dance up against him just because he was jealous that Jared was letting some random girl grind all over him. What makes this matter even worse is that Jensen shouldn’t be getting jealous of Jared dancing that sexually with someone else, the two of them have been done for years. They’ve both moved on with their lives, Jared’s got his girlfriend Kara, and Jensen has Tom.

How in the world does his ex _still_ affect him like this?

“I-I...” Jensen was at loss for words. A part of him was wondering how his friend even knew that he had a boyfriend, the Jensen remembers his talk with Sandy that he had with her before they discovered the boy's body on the property. Sandra most likely told Danneel about Tom, since they tell each other everything.

It only took a few moments for Danneel to catch on, Jensen watched as her knowing gaze went back and forth between him and Jared, who was still letting that girl dance against him with practically every inch of her body. Except this time Jared was watching him and Danneel, most likely listening in on their conversation with his stupid super hearing. Even over all this noise, and even though he’s only a ‘half breed’, Jensen could still hear some people’s conversations. So because Jared’s a full blooded wolf, as his werewolf abilities are magnified. Which basically means Jared can see, hear, is faster, and has much more physical strength than Jensen ever will.

His friend was about to open her mouth, but Jensen didn’t let her say another word, still afraid that Jared might be listening. “I’ve got to go the bathroom, I’ll be right back. If Jared asks you where I went, tell him that I had to go to restroom and that everything’s okay.”

On as his way past Danneel, Jensen accidently bumped into the same guy that he was dancing with. And it was the first time he actually got a good look at the man, and needless to say this stranger was actually beautiful. That’s an odd complement to use for a guy, but in this case it’s true. He had dark black hair, and piercing brown eyes with a muscled body. The guy wasn’t as big as Jared, but you could tell the man was lacking in the ‘working out’ department.

No one wonder Jared was jealous.

The beautiful stranger grabbed his arm. “Care to dance again?”

Jensen turned to give the guy a good look; a slight smile on his face and said these next words before walking away to the restroom. “Maybe later.”

There was no way Jensen was dancing with anyone for the rest of the night, he’d rather stay off in the corner somewhere and watch over Jared, Danneel, and Chad from afar, at a safe distance away from the chaos of the masses. What Danneel said still stuck with him, he had Tom, and dancing with random men was pretty disrespectful and the last thing Jensen wants to do is be disloyal to Tom. Even though Tom isn’t even here to witness the dancing action, Jensen still has his own moral codes that he’d like to follow. Besides, what’s a relationship if there’s no trust involved?

Surprisingly the restroom wasn’t even that packed, maybe three or four people in there. Jensen went into one of the empty stalls and locked the door before sitting on top of the toilet seat. He didn’t realize how nasty that was until it was too late, well now he’ll have to burn these clothes. Jensen rubbed his hand over his face and took a breather. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, being here back in Bear Valley is making Jensen remember all sort of things he wished he could just erase from his memory. The worst thing about memories is that they never go away, sure can specifically not think about them. But even then they always pop up at the worst times and remind your most embarrassing or hurtful moments in your life.

And it’s like all of a sudden you get hurt and exhausted all over again at just the mere thought of a troublesome past event.

Pulling out his phone Jensen sent out a quick text to both Tom and Katie, letting them know that things have been hectic and his ‘friend’ that he’s looking over his having a really hard time with her father’s ‘death. Jensen still feels bad for having to fabricate a story, but he quickly reminds himself that he could never tell Tom the truth anyway, so that makes him feel a little bit better for having to be sneakily deceitful.

Looking down at the time on his phone, he sighed when he realized they’ve only been here for about forty minutes. They still had more than an hour to go if they didn’t catch this killer wolf before they could all call it a day and go back home, which is something Jensen so desperately wanted to do.

Standing up from the toilet seat, Jensen flushed it to make it look like he actually went and took care of business. Before opening up the stall and walking to the sink to wash his hands. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was now the only one in the bathroom. Which was a bit startling because he didn’t even hear anyone leave, perhaps he was so engrossed in his own thoughts he wasn’t paying attention to anything. That’s always been a problem of his, Jared used to tell him that all the time when they were dating that he gets too far ‘into’ himself at times.

Tom’s even said the same thing a few times as well...

Jensen was drying his hands with a paper towel when the main bathroom door opened, the music booming through before it was quickly closed. The hairs on Jensen’s neck stood up when he heard the sound of the lock be turned to the right, the clicking sounding confirming that the door has officially been clicked into place.

“I could smell your ass the minute you entered the club half breed.” A man hissed, a disgusted tone clear in his voice.

When Jensen looked over he could see it was the same guy he was dancing with out on the dance floor. Except this time the man’s eyes were red, the color of a werewolf. A million thoughts were racing through Jensen’s might at this very point. One of these thoughts being, how did Jensen not smell him? He specifically remembers that the guy gave off human pheromones.

“You remind me of the little boys I like to eat.” The man’s voice was so deep and raspy, sounding like something out of a horror movie. Once those words left this man’s mouth, chills were sent down Jensen’s spine. He was locked in the bathroom with a killer, _the_ killer. The one they’ve been looking for...

By the sheer look alone on the killers face, Jensen could tell this wolf was deranged.

“Listen I-”

“Stop talking.” The predator stepped closer; long nails extending from the killers finger tips. “Don’t talk... I _hate_ it when they talk.”

Jensen took several step backwards, which was an immediate mistake because that showed fear.

“I can see all the questions going through your mind.” The werewolf smiled, his sharp canine teeth on full display. “You’re wondering why you couldn’t smell me... They’re called scent blockers, you should get you some of those sometime.”

Sniffing the air, Jensen still couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. Whatever blockers this wolf was using, they’re strong.  Scent blockers are hard to come by because they’re hard to make, and they’re extremely expensive. In werewolf world, they have the power of nuclear bombs. Because these scent blockers can do exactly what they just did to Jensen. They allow werewolves, like this killer, to sneak up on their opponent without them knowing. And there is nothing worse than being caught off guard.

“It’s too bad I’m gonna have to kill you.” The wolf licked on of his long pure white razor sharp finger nails. “Wanted to fuck you so bad out there... But then I could tell you were using me, just like everyone else does!” The wolf’s voice was raising, getting angrier with each word. “THEY ALL USE ME! AND YOU USED ME TOO!”

“W-what are you talking about?” Jensen tried his best to keep his voice strong and firm, attempting to seem unbothered. He knew his best bet was to keep stalling until Danneel, Jared, or Chad got worried about him and decided to come check in the bathroom to see if he was okay. It’s not that Jensen doesn’t know how to fight, because he does. But the problem is, he’s not the best of fighters. He knows enough to defend himself, and even he’s not stupid enough to think about taking a werewolf almost the size of Jared down by himself.

“You were trying to make your boyfriend out there jealous!” The man shouted; a purple vein popping out of his neck. “Don’t lie to me! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!”

“Who-who was I trying to make jealous?”

The man threw his hands in the air; foam starting to surface from his mouth. “The tall one... The big one... I saw it baby, why would you hurt me like that?”

Jensen tried his best to continue to keep his composure at this man’s words. This wolf’s speech only went to confirm even further that something was wrong with this man mentally. He’s calling Jensen ‘baby’ like he’s known him forever and they have never even met before up until today.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Jensen played along with the killers delusions.

“Yes you did...”

“Wha-what’s your name?”

The delusional werewolf smiled. “My momma called me Blakey, but you can call me Blake… Or Blakey whichever one you’d like.”

“Nice to meet you Blakey, I’m Ross.” Jensen felt ridiculous speaking to this guy, because he were speaking as if he were talking to a fragile child or a wounded animal. And the last thing Jensen was going to do was tell that nut case his real name, just in case this man were to ‘get away’, Jensen doesn’t need this guy out here looking for him and knowing information about him.

“You make me horny Ross.” The wolf started to palm his penis with his hand, his member slowly beginning to become thicker. “Do you know what I do to the little boy’s bodies before I ditch them?”

Jensen felt the bile rise in the back of his throat. “What do you do?”

“I jerk off next to them.” He squeezed his hard cock. “I jerk off next to them real hard, and they love it Ross... They love it when I do that.”

“I-I.”

“And you’ll love it too.” Blakey’s voice dropped several octaves, his demeanor becoming more terrifying. “You’ll love it when I eat your intestines and jerk my juicy cock all over your face. I may kill little boys, but I’ve killed other boys about your age too... And they like it when I cum.”

When Blake took five steps closer, Jensen knew he couldn’t take the risk, he had no choice but to throw the first punch. If he hadn’t this man could’ve easily taken him down. Not surprisingly Blake ducked, which in turn made Jensen miss his target.

“That’s not very nice baby!” Blake brought his hand up so quickly and down so fast Jensen didn’t even register those long sharp nails scarping across his face until his head swung back and hit the cement wall. The blow was so hard that even with Jensen’s heightened abilities, it still took a few extra seconds for his mind to get ‘right’ again.

Blake moved down to talk directly into his ear. “You’re just like all the other boy’s. Always putting up a fight, sooner or later you all give in.”

He took that as his chance to head butt the freak which only seemed to piss this psychopath off even more.

“HEY!” A pounding came from outside the door; the males voice sounding very irritated. “Who’s in there!? Open up!!! I’ve gotta take a piss man!”

When Blake turned his attention to the door to see who was causing such a fuss, Jensen took his opportunity where he saw it and tackled the bastard to the ground and started pounding Blake’s face with his fists as hard as he could. Despite the fear coiling through Jensen’s body, there was also tons of adrenaline. He was scared, but deep down he knew that if he made one mistake, he could end up dead like those little boys.

A punch from the chest from Blake had Jensen flying several feet into the air until his back hit the wall. Jensen could feel something in his back crack, but he knew nothing was broken. As he struggled to stand up, somehow Blake was already one him swiping at his clothes with those long thick nails. Jensen could feel the sharp like knives cutting deep into his skin, he couldn’t hold back the cries that came from deep within his chest. For a brief moment Jensen wonders if this is how Blake gets his rocks off with killing these boys. Every body that this psychopath has killed has been ripped to shred, and Jensen wonders if instead up cutting his victims up with knives, if Blake just doesn’t do it the old fashioned way with his own damn nails.

The second Jensen felt the nagging, that pounding in the back of his brain. He knew that he was in trouble, it was the same pounding in his head that he had right before he blacked out and almost killed Chad.

“Please STOP!” Jensen shouted out, no sure if he’s yelling to/at himself or the psychopath Blake. The pain of the nails no longer affecting him, the only thing that Jensen’s worried about is the astronomical pain that he’s feeling hammering in his brain right now.

Right when Blake’s blows stopped coming, Jensen looked up and noticed that Blake was attempting to change right in front of him. The main difference between half breeds and full blooded werewolves aren’t just the heightened abilities. Full blooded wolves can actually _change_ into what most humans think a werewolf would look like. Half breeds can’t ‘change’ per say, the only thing they can really do is grow out their nails like Blake did, and extra their teeth to eat their prey.

Jensen watched as Blake’s bones began to pop out, shifting themselves into different places, hair sprouting out from his neck, his face contorting into that of a wolves, his arm’s getting longer and the muscles thickening, his skin taking on a dark grey-ish color, his one flat back gaining a hump and a lurch.

The transformation happened quickly, as it usually does.

And now Jensen is faced with a wild completely hair covered beast standing on two legs. Immediately an imaged flashed into Jensen’s mind that he saw on the internet back before he even met Jared or even knew about werewolves and was doing a research paper for History class back in college on werewolf lore.  The image is literally ingrained into his mind, it was a photo of a werewolf in their true form squatting above a dead women.

 

 

 

 

The worst part about the drawing is, the artist of that image doesn’t know how spot on they were about the actual image of werewolves after they change.

Jensen watched as the beast took careful steps towards him, the drool dripping from its mouth. Whenever full-blooded werewolves change like Blake just did, they sort of ‘lose’ their mind so to speak. They lose a sense of their self, they’re more animal then human. Although they still retain some logical thought, mostly they think “Kill”... It’s been said in the actual real werewolf lore that Jeffrey showed him years ago that full blooded wolves are able to change into these beastly creatures in order to protect their kin.

Blake let out a growl type of howl which Jensen could feel in his bones. He might die right now, and all he can think about is that he hopes Jared is okay. Even though Jared is most likely not in any danger and is still enjoying the attention from that girl on the dance floor. It’s sad that this music is so loud that despite how obnoxious growl that Blake just did, no one would have even heard it.

“Listen buddy...” Jensen eased as he backed up against the wall; trying to calm the beast down while and make himself seem less threatening. “Calm down.”

His words did no good because Blake charged at him even angrier than he was before. Jensen threw both of his hands out to protect himself, holding the immensely strong beast back, barley. Blake’s long narrow jaw was snapping so close to his face, the razor sharp teeth inches away from taking a chunk of his face off. Jensen could almost cry at his predicament, he's not afraid or ashamed to admit that he's scared for his life.

When the pounding in his head became unbearable, Jensen _let go_ as the inside of his body erupted into pure fire. Everything in his body felt strong again, despite all the deep cuts on the outside of his body. He felt invincible, just like last time when he and Chad were wrestling outside in front of the manor.

The werewolf continued to snap at his face while he held the beast back, but Jensen realized that it almost seemed like he was using no strength at all now where as before, he was using everything he had. Jensen gave the beast what felt like a gentle shove off however the gigantic animal went flying back into one of the toilet stalls and busting it off its hinges, causing a huge indent in the steel. From where Jensen was still standing by the wall he watched as the beast struggled to get up, it's leg clearly hurt.

Jensen could feel the smile forming on his face.

Without even thinking, within the span of a mili-second, it was like Jensen blinked and all of a sudden he appeared and was on his knees in front of the beast that was still struggling to stand on its two feet. All the fear in Jensen was utterly gone, there was nothing inside, not even anger or rage like last time, he was _empty_. He brought his hand to the wolf’s face and touched it, Blake let out a howling scream as an insane amount of heat started to emanate from Jensen’s hand.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jensen realized he was burning Blake’s face off, with his fucking hand...

The beast started to thrash and kick wildly underneath him, trying to flee, screaming and howling like an animal that’s just been shot in the wild by a hunter. He could see in Blake's eyes that it was scared now, Blake's inner beast clearly recognizing who the one with the most power is. Jensen didn’t stop until the Blake’s wolf-like face was completely melted off and the blood was boiling hot, steam coming off of the floor. Jensen stood up and looked at the creature below him, something so weak, so useless actually thought it could take him?

Closing his eyes Jensen listened to the hundreds of thumping heart beats outside of the bathroom. All those people, all those people need to _die_ …... Every single one of them should die.

Just as Jensen walked past the mirror he caught himself in the reflection. Black eyes stared back at him, blood splattered all across his face.

“JENSEN!” Someone yelled from outside the bathroom door. “JENSEN ARE YOU IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!”

Swiping the side of his cheek with his index finger in the blood on his face, Jensen then brought it to his mouth and sucked on the tasty treat, all while staring at himself in the mirror with a smile on his face.

When the door burst open to a frantic looking Jared, all the mirror’s in the bathroom shattered, the glass flying everywhere at rapid speeds before everything went black and Jensen's body collapsed to the ground motionless.


	8. Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for past like what, two and a half months for a new chapter? I haven't had any motivation up until today. So I wanted to get a chapter in for you guys. 
> 
> I hope your enjoying this journey your on with Jensen and the rest of the pack! :)

 

_Opening his eyes Jensen was faced with darkness, he couldn’t see. On top of that his body ached like never before, but it wasn’t pain, it ached with dullness and loneliness._

_‘Where am I?’ He asked himself mentally._

_Trying his best to remember and place how he got here in this dark room, Jensen thought back on the previous events. He thought long and hard before some of the memories came flooding back to him like a dam that had just been broken and now the waters overflowing. The jealousy of watching Jared dance with a random girl at the rave, Danneel stopping him from grinding on some random guy because it’s insulting to Tom, and Jensen going into the bathroom only to be confronted by ‘The Killer’ wolf Blake._

_“What happened after that?” Jensen asked himself another question, this time aloud, his voice echoing in the empty dark space._

_After what felt like hours trying to think back on what happened between him and Blake in the warehouse bathroom, only one memory reached out to him. Sadly, it wasn’t a pleasant one. Images flooded Jensen’s mind of Blake in wolf form snapping his jaw at his face while he tried his best to hold the psychopath back. No matter how hard he tried, Jensen couldn’t remember anything past that specific moment. That must have been where everything ended for him, it must have happened so fast that he can’t remember._

_Jensen’s voice broke as he spoke to no one, he could feel the tears welling in his eyes, the realization hitting him full force. “I’m dead... I must be...”_

_It took a while before Jensen gained the courage to even move and sit up, afraid something might reach out and grab him. There is nothing worse than not being able to see anything around you, it leaves you vulnerable and open to an attack. What’s striking Jensen as odd is that he has never had a problem seeing in the pitch black before. His heightened werewolf abilities always allowed him to see in darkness. Jensen can’t smell anything either, after taking a whiff of the air it left nothing but a regular ole’ plain sheet smell in his nostrils._

_The second Jensen was standing on two feet he felt a small heat force emanating from behind him, leaving his skin tingling. In turning around, what seemed to be several hundred feet away was a single lit torch mounted on the wall next to a thick red door that had to be at least 20 feet tall. Scared of his surroundings and the unknown Jensen took a deep breath, as he exhaled he was startled that he could see his breath. He didn’t even feel cold... Walking wearily to the fiery torch Jensen grabbed it from the long tip bottom and off the wall. He figured that since he doesn’t know where he is, or what’s behind that door, it’s best to have some light than none at all._

_Being alone in the darkness frightened him more than he’d care to admit._

_Standing in front of the red oak door Jensen contemplated even attempting to open it. What was behind there? Where does it lead? What the fuck is going on? Am I really truly dead or is this a dream? Is this what Heaven looks like? It can’t be... Those were just a few of the questions racing in Jensen’s mind. Reaching out an unsteady hand he twisted the door knob and pushed the heavy door open. He can’t say he wasn’t surprised when the door opened and again there was nothing to see but pitch black. Jensen stood at the hem of the door, torch in hand, still deciding if he really wanted to walk through this sudden entrance. Jensen wasn’t standing there long before he heard what sounded like heavy breathing somewhere in the darkness from behind him. He’s not sure if he was hearing things or what, but just the thought of someone being in that room with him the whole time silently watching him was enough to make Jensen enter through the red door at a hasty pace._

_When Jensen was several feet away from the red door he just walked through, he turned around to see if it was still there... It wasn’t. That terrified him._

_Closing his eyes to hold back tears, Jensen attempted his best effort to calm himself. Whatever was going on, he would figure it out. He would be able to get through it. Or at least that what he kept telling himself to give himself a little confidence boost. Opening his eyes back up, Jensen was still faced with darkness, he sighed in a manner in what felt like giving up hope. Although what was he even hoping for? He doesn’t even know where he is for crying out loud. Jensen was hesitant, but he decided to keep walking straight. It chilled him to his core when he brought the torch to the ground to see what type of ground or floor he was walking on, only to see more darkness._

_Sort of like he was walking on air? But the ground beneath him felt solid... Until it wasn’t._

_Jensen couldn’t help the blood curdling scream that erupted from his throat when he took another forthcoming step and fell into a black hole, as if he weren't already shrouded in darkness enough. Somewhere along the way during the never ending fall the wind blew the torch out, leaving Jensen feeling devastated and alone without any light. As he continued to fall, his arms flailing around to grab onto something, anything, a red luminous light came into view beneath him, along with what seemed like millions of agonizing screams. Despite being frightened, Jensen couldn’t even feel his heartbeat beat in his chest, which only went to confirm his original thought that he must be dead._

_As continued to fall closer to the red light, he was suddenly feeling hot, extremely hot. As if his whole body was on fire on the inside. Except it didn’t hurt, he didn’t feel an ounce of pain. In resignation, Jensen closed his eyes and accepted his fate, the last thing he wanted was to have his eyes open when he hit the ground. It was inevitable, he had to stop falling at some point. He could feel his body twisting and turning in the wind, flipping and rocking him from side to side from the pressure._ _The second Jensen did hit the ground it was with a hard thud, but again there was no pain. However he was disoriented and he couldn’t really hear anything, the millions of screams were still there, but they became background noise. As his vision became clearer Jensen realized he was laying on his back, staring up into a dark blood red colored... Sky? Sitting up slowly Jensen looked around him and was appalled at the sight, the scene before him making him want to disappear into thin air or become invisible. There were thousands of people everywhere around him being tortured, screaming for dear life as they were being ripped apart._

_Looking to his left with tearful eyes Jensen was shook with fear from what he was witnessing. A naked man-looking creature with pointed elf ears, veins popping out everywhere on his body, and extremely white pale skin was on his hands and knees holding a naked woman down and eating at her neck, her neck muscles being torn apart by his razor sharp teeth as he chewed them in his mouth._

_“HELP ME!” She screamed. It took second before Jensen realized this woman was screaming to him. “HELP ME PLEASE! HELP MEEEEE! HELP M-” Her pleas were cut short when the beastly man, at an inhuman speed, grabbed the lady by her hair and pulled her head to the left, giving this beast better access to her already half eaten neck. This time chewing her vocal cords, forcing the woman to become silent._

_This woman should be dead by now but she wasn’t, she may not be screaming anymore however she was still giving Jensen pleas with her eyes._

_Jensen skirted back several feet when the man-like beast looked over at him and screamed inhumanly, sticking it’s several inch long tongue out and wiggling it around as it flopped and touched it's chin before going back to eat at the poor woman’s throat. Scared to move, scared to look anywhere else but at the scene before him Jensen watched as the woman continued to struggle, fighting the powerful beast but getting nowhere. Knowing he had to get out of here somehow someway, Jensen found the courage to stand up and look at his surroundings once again, hoping to find some way to escape this madness. People and creatures were all around him, but no one seemed to notice him or care that he was there, especially the people. Besides the woman getting her neck eaten next to him, everyone else was to busy screaming and fighting these creatures to even take notice of him._

_To his immediate right was what looked to be a large rock that he knew he could easily climb if he tried. Taking his chance he ran towards it and climbed on top of the rock, a strenuous journey that seemed to take forever. He kept getting this nagging feeling as he attempted to climb the rock that one of these creatures was going to grab him mid-way and pull him back down with everyone else and torture him too, but they didn’t._ _Standing on the rock gave him an overlook at everything surrounding him. The sight brought Jensen to his knees in agony and in fear for his life. It looked like he was in a never ending desert, except there was no sun, and there were no clouds in the red rimmed sky that brought just enough light to see the horror in front of him. The only thing there was-was a never ending sea of people spread out in this open never ending space, both men and women, and millions of screams. All of them fighting for their lives, and losing._

_Jensen was in Hell... He could feel it in his bones._

_Out of all the thoughts that were speeding through his mind, all Jensen kept thinking about was his need for Jared... He needed Jared. His ex-boyfriend always made him feel safe no matter the circumstance. Although this is completely different, Jensen would never want Jared to experience anything remotely close to this._

_Jensen would never want anyone to go through something like this._

_Despite there being so many people and demonic creatures around him, Jensen felt so alone. He couldn’t stop asking himself why he was here. Was he that bad of a person he deserved to go Hell for the rest of eternity? Jensen may not have been the best person to represent the Church or Religion, but with his upbringing at the Christian school Saints for Love that his parents shipped him off to. Personally Jensen always felt like he a certain connection with God, every once in a while he still prayed. It was just hard for him to continue all the time when he didn’t know what and who he was praying to. Sure, he’d ask questions like everyone else like is God even real? Or if God is real why does he let all this pain and suffering happen in the world?_ _But does questioning things really mean that Jensen deserved this...? That he deserved to go to Hell. If Jensen is in Hell and he isn’t having some sort of fucked up dream, then that must mean there is Heaven. He just wasn’t lucky enough to enter the ‘Golden Gates’ that his Priest was always talking about._

_Maybe it’s because he’s gay? After all, even if you aren’t in a religion and no matter how accepting your family might be of your sexuality. Almost everyone has heard that saying if you are gay then you’ve got a straight ticket to Hell._

_Still on his knees the tears continued to slip down his face. He tried his best to be quiet in hopes not to catch anyone’s attention, but it’s not like it mattered. Jensen can barely hear himself think over the screams let alone the fact that someone might hear him crying. Jensen also couldn’t help but wonder what these humans must have done in order to be sent to here? Were they murderers? Child Molesters? Or just vindictive people in general?_

_Why were they here?_

_All the hairs on Jensen’s neck stood up when he felt someone behind him. Slowly standing up to face his aggressor head on, as if he’d even stand a chance, he was greeted to the sight of what had to be a Demon. No words could describe the amount of utter horror Jensen felt looking this thing in the eye. It had a man’s body, two gigantic muscular arms and two legs, but the two feet were hoofs. The creature’s skin was red and purple all over without an ounce of hair on its body, its eyes were ginormous and black with white rings in the middle, and it stood at least 8 feet tall. This demon wasn’t wearing any clothes, it was completely naked, although it didn’t have male or female genitals._

_Jensen was ready for a fight, he had no choice but to be. He wasn’t sure if his Magick would even work here... In Hell. But there was only one way to find out._

_He was thrown off guard when the Demon smiled at him revealing sharp teeth, and speaking a language Jensen's never heard before._ " _Kjerk Nok.”_

_A shiver ran through Jensen at hearing this thing speak, it sounded other worldly, and old.. This ugly creature was ancient, maybe even older than time itself. Jensen could feel the immense amount of power emanating from it's large body. The t_ _hought occurred to him that maybe he should say something back, but he wasn’t even sure what to say, so he took a step back away from the giant creature. At this point in time, he wasn't sure if he'd rather be up here on the rock with this thing or taking his chances down below with everyone else._

_It spoke again, this time in English, as it pointed its frail bone like finger at him. The long black nails reminding Jensen of a werewolf’s when they extend them. “Do not run child.”_

_“Where am I?” Jensen urged, already knowing the answer to his own question. But he couldn’t stop his shaky voice from asking anyway._

_As the giant Demon stepped up beside him, Jensen was too afraid to move. The red-ish creature was silent for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was only a second, if that even. It looked him dead in the eyes, gazing into Jensen’s very soul before it slowly looked away and waved it's overly large hand at the mass of what Jensen's former Preacher would call sinners and said with an impossibly deep voice. “You. Are. Home.”_

**_ *************** _ **

**__ **

 

The second Jensen’s eyes flew open he immediately recognized his surroundings based on the ceiling above him, he was in the infirmary room back at Jeffrey’s house. A sigh of relief flooded through him, but that comfort feeling was quickly removed at the thought of what he just experienced... Or dreamed? Was any of that even real? Was that just a nightmare? 

“Ahhh.” Jensen winced and squeezed his fists together at the ache in his chest.

“Oh my God! Jensen you’re awake!” Danneel’s voice startled him from the side where she sat by the window reading a book. 

Jensen coughed, which certainly didn't help the ache in his chest. “Danneel? What’s going on?”

She was by his side in a flash. “Shhhh just rest sweetie.”

He did his best not to recoil at her gentle tone of voice. Jensen has known Danneel for a long time and that woman only uses that type of tone when something is seriously wrong.

“What happened?” Jensen asked with a raspy voice. “Please tell me what’s going on!” When Danneel remained quiet, he continued to speak. “I-I remember you, me, Jared, and Chad all going to that rave to look for th-that psychopath and his wolf girl pal.” He coughed again, the pressure intensifying his chest. “And I went to the bathroom... And the guy, his name was Blake. He came in behind me, we got into a fight, he attacked me. I c-can’t remember much after that. Is he-is Blake still alive?”

Danneel remained silent for several moments, as if she were trying to piece together his story. “He’s dead Jensen... You _killed_ him.”

“Good.” He spit out, feeling no remorse. “Bastard deserved to die for touching and killing children.”

“You-you died too.” Danneel mumbled.

“Come again?”

The woman before him took a shaky breath. “You-you _died_  Jensen... From the wounds on your chest, they cut deep.”

“T-that doesn’t make any sense!” Jensen could feel his anger rising, mostly because he’s afraid of the unknown and what that might mean. “I’m right here! I’m fine!”

His friend shook her head, her red hair falling in front of her eyes. “As soon as Jared busted down the bathroom door, you were standing there... It’s like you were-.” She stopped herself before changing up her tactics altogether as if she didn’t want him to her a certain part of the story. Instead of interrupting her though, Jensen let her continue on afraid that if he protested and asked her to tell him what she was originally going to say, she might stop giving him information altogether. “You passed out from the blood loss, it-there was blood everywhere Jensen... And the killer’s body was completely mutilated, half of his face was melted off. ”

“It’s okay Danni.” He consoled her, reaching out to grab her hand for support.

“Chad, Sandy, and I stayed back at the rave to get rid of the mess in the bathroom. W-we had to close the area off to make sure no went inside. Jeff and Jared raced you back home to the infirmary to get you the medical supplies you needed, in order to save your life.”

Jensen waited for her to continue but when more than ten seconds passed by he edged her on. “Please Danneel... Tell me.”

Danneel wiped a single tear from her right eye, her mascara now running. “On the drive back to the house Jared and Jeff said they could hear your heartbeat slowing. They-they didn’t think they were going make it... You don’t heal as fast us Jensen, we were all worried, and we were scared. Jeff n’ Jared got you back to the house in time but before they could do anything to really help you you’re heart stopped for forty five minutes... They did everything they could to try and wake you up Jensen, it wouldn’t work. Until eventually your heartbeat started again by itself and your wounds on your chest started to heal.”

“How is that even possible?” He questioned with an arched brow. What his friend was telling him sounded something like out of shitty TV Sci-Fi teen romance show, but he knew she was telling the truth. For half-breeds like Jensen, he may get his five senses heightened and have greater strength and healing abilities. But his abilities, especially his healing abilities, are nowhere near on par with a full blooded wolf. What could easily kill Jensen, like with what happened to him when Blake’s nails cut to deep into his chest, wouldn’t necessarily hurt a full-blooded werewolf like Danneel or Jared because they can heal their wounds five times faster.

Instead of answering the question neither of them had the answer to, Danneel just spluttered. “I should go get the rest of the pack... Jared’s gonna wanna know you’re awake, he’s been worried about you.” She left the room in a hurrid flash leaving Jensen alone with his gruesome thoughts.

He tried not to think about how he actually _wanted_ to see Jared, he wanted to know for himself that his ex made it out of the whole rave ordeal okay. It bothers him though because the last thing on his mind should be about his ex... When Jensen heard the rest of the pack hastily making their way up the stairs, he forced back the thoughts and memories about what he experienced when he was asleep. There was no way to know if what he went through was real or just a really fucked up twisted dream. But the fact that he actually died made what he experienced all that much more of a real possibility. And the last thing Jensen needs is for that to be real... _But_ if it was real, it breaks his heart to know that he wasn’t good enough to be in Heaven.

Jensen gulped as his friends loud voices drew closer. All he knows is, coming back to Bear Valley was a giant mistake and he needs to get back to his calming relaxing life in Toronto with Tom as soon as possible. Jensen needs to get back to when he could pretend he was normal and everything in the world was fine, a world where he could pretend he's 'okay' and the only thing he worried about was how he was going to pay his rent next month. 

It feels like his life has been turned upside down in the span of a few days. It's sort of comical how the people who never want any trouble are always the ones finding it by pure chance.


End file.
